What Might Have Been
by TBorah89
Summary: Once action, one word, one thought, one change. All of that is enough to change the outcome and set someone on their path in life. We know what happened to Rayna Jaymes without her mother there to guide her through her formative years and career. Here's a look at what would have happened had Virginia lived.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a look at what would have happened had Virginia lived and how it would have shaped some of Rayna's decisions.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1

Virginia Jaymes Wyatt ran her perfectly manicured fingers through her hair and sighed. She quirked her eyebrow at her friend and longtime lover. "Watty, I don't know about this. I don't think it's a very good idea."

"I don't see where there is much of a choice. You're already going against Lamar's wishes. It would probably be best to not wave me in front of his face like a red flag or make this weird for her." Watty pointed out to her.

The two stood together in a hushed conference in the back of the Bluebird Café. They were trying to come up with a solution to a problem that her daughter was having at the minute.

"You're her Uncle Watty. You could do it for her and she wouldn't think anythin' of it. You know I don't care what Lamar thinks. These are my girls too. He has Tandy so stifled and repressed I don't know what to do about that girl. I'm not letting him do that to my baby. This is what makes her happy and she's gonna do it. I will play guitar for her if I have to." Virginia rolled her eyes.

"Virginia, that's not what she needs right now. You've made your way in this business, now you have to let her do the same thing. The last thing she needs right now is her momma coming to her rescue." Watty explained to her patiently.

Virginia nodded in agreement. "Or her Uncle Watty. I can see what you're saying. We are both established on our own merits. She needs to feel like she is doing this herself and not because she's my daughter."

"Exactly. She's extremely talented just like her momma. She sings like an angel and she's a decent songwriter for someone her age, but my God she can't play guitar to save her life." Watty tried to keep a smirk off his face.

"Stop it, she's not that bad. She's just not that good either." Virginia laughed a little. "Which one of these guitar players did you plan on asking to play with her?"

"That one right there." Watty pointed to a young man standing behind the bar.

Virginia followed his finger. She arched an eyebrow again. "He is close to her age and she would feel comfortable with him. I've heard him play more than once and he's one of the best I've ever heard."

"It would be good for her as an artist." Watty nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll go get her and you talk him into it. If it sweetens the deal for him any tell him that I will pay him." Virginia retorted.

"Whatever you want." Watty agreed with a smile. He was hopeless to tell that woman no even when he should.

Virginia found her daughter in the alley behind the Bluebird. She watched the redheaded teenager pace back and forth seemingly talking to herself. She laughed to herself when she saw the cigarette she held unlit in her right hand. "Rayna, are you trying to give your daddy something else to complain to me about? First I let you play what he refers to as hillbilly music and now I have you smoking."

Rayna stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her mother. "I wasn't gonna smoke it, momma. I just wanted to hold it." She looked down at the toe of her white cowboy boots.

Virginia walked over to her and put her arm around her shoulders. "Take a deep breath and calm down. You have nothing to be nervous about. You are incredible. Anyone with ears knows that."

Rayna cast a skeptical look in her direction. "You're my mom, you have to say that. Not even you can lie well enough to say that I'm an incredible guitar player."

"Honey, I love you too much to lie to you about that." Virginia kissed the top of her head and laughed softly.

"What am gonna do, momma? I suck." Rayna sighed deeply.

"Uncle Watty is takin' care of that for you." Virginia reassured her.

"I've seen you before you go on stage, do you ever feel as nervous as I do right now?" Rayna asked.

"I've never felt nervous before gettin' up on stage and that's because just like you I was born to be there. What you feel right now isn't nerves you're anxious to take your spot where you belong." Virginia gave her a solid piece of advice.

Rayna smiled a little. "You always know just what to say to me to make me feel better. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're never gonna have to find out. Not even when you're a little old woman, 'cause not even death will keep me from being here for you." Virginia rubbed her nose against her daughter's.

"Mom, we are in public. I'm too old for that." Rayna's alabaster skin flushed bright red.

"I forgot how cool you were now." Virginia bumped her hip against hers.

"You're this huge country singer, why are you so lame sometimes?" Rayna laughed teasingly.

"I have two daughters who make me have to be lame." Virginia retorted.

"Just do me a favor and don't let people know you're my mother. It's bad enough being Rayna Wyatt." Rayna snorted.

"Try bein' a Jaymes and marrying into that. I don't have any sympathy for you, doll baby." Virginia shrugged her shoulders.

Watty came out the back door followed by a dark headed young man. He couldn't have been older than twenty at the most. "Song Bird, I just found the solution to the problem you have."

"What did you do, Uncle Watty?" Rayna asked him.

"I got you a guitar player." Watty pointed to the young man next to him. "Deacon Claybourne, I would like for you to meet Rayna Wyatt. Rayna, this is Deacon."

The minute Rayna and Deacon's eyes met it was like time stood still and they were the only two people around. They shook hands and a bolt of electricity passed between them.

"Hey," Deacon gave her a slow lopsided grin.

"Hey," Rayna smiled back at him trying to fight her blush reflex.

"God help me now. That girl takes after her momma." Virginia whispered to Watty.

"You better hope not." Watty teased her.

"Shut up," Virginia glared at him.

"So, do you wanna show me your set?" Deacon asked.

"Yeah, I'd love that." Rayna agreed.

* * *

"That daughter of ours seems to be on cloud nine tonight." Lamar stood in the doorway of Virginia's bedroom.

The pair didn't share a room they hadn't in a long time. The last three years their marriage had been in name only. They were just hanging on until they got Rayna out of high school and they could go their separate ways. Or at least that's what Virginia was holding on for. Lamar loved her to distraction, but she seemed to be hopelessly stuck on Watty and there was nothing he could do to sway her to love him. Things had come to head three years ago when he had come home to find her in the process of leaving him. A car chase between the pair had ensued almost causing Virginia to lose her life.

While she was recovering in the hospital the two of them had come to an agreement. She would stay with him a little while longer at least until both the girls were out of school, but they would lead their separate lives.

"She should be. She had a really great night tonight. I thought I could handle an audience and she put me to shame. We have an extremely talented daughter, Lamar. I'm tellin' you, you're gonna have to get on board with this music thing or get left behind by the train. After tonight there's not gonna be any way to keep her off the stage." Virginia sat on the edge of her bed and tried her best not to look like she was annoyed by her husband. About the only thing, he'd done during their marriage that didn't get under her skin was getting her pregnant. She loved her daughters deeply, she just wished that someone else had fathered them.

Lamar rubbed his eyebrows with the thumb and forefinger of his right hand. "Virginia, we've talked about this. She needs to finish school and then go to college. Not everyone is as lucky as you are to make a living out of this goat roping music."

"This is why she comes to me and doesn't tell you things. You can't force her to be someone she doesn't want to be. If this doesn't work out for her then she can think about college. It doesn't hurt for her to have dreams. And it wouldn't hurt for you to support her. You're her daddy and she loves you, but she doesn't feel like she gets that in return from you. You and her used to be closer than this. Don't take out what I did to you on her. I know she's just like me, but that doesn't make her responsible for my sins. You have Tandy to toe the party line for you. You're gonna have to find some common ground with Rayna. I'm gettin' ready to go out on that month-long tour. I need to know that I can trust you to get along with her for that long. Not that I really have to worry about that, you'll probably have multiple business trips while I'm gone. I'm just askin' you to go easy on her for once." Virginia shot back at him.

"I won't pretend I'm ok watching my youngest daughter throw her life away on something so foolish. And that's because I do love her very much. That's no life for anyone that wants to have a home and a family some day." Lamar took a not so subtle dig at his wife.

"You can say a lot of things about me. You can call me a whore or a bad wife, but you can't say I'm a bad momma. I'm only askin' you to get along with our daughter before you push her away from both of us." Virginia replied.

"I didn't mean that quite the way it sounded." He muttered and looked down at his feet. He could face down anyone and get his way, but his wife scared the hell out of him and rightfully so.

Virginia Jaymes was the youngest and rebellious daughter of Virgil Jaymes, the owner of a good chunk of coal mines in the south east. Lamar was head over heels the first time he saw her perform on stage. She had put him under a spell he'd never been able to break. What made him want her the most was she didn't seem to be interested in him and she knew how to tell him no.

"Yes you did. If you're gonna insult me at least don't try to back peddle. As usual you've given me a headache and I'm gonna go to bed. I don't think it would kill you to congratulate your daughter, though." Virginia threw him out without saying the words.

"Good night then," Lamar turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Why do you look so sad, doll baby?" Virginia looked up from packing one of her suitcases to see her daughter standing there watching her.

"You're leaving me alone with Atilla the Hun for a month. What else would I be sad about?" Rayna crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's your daddy and he loves you. That's why he's so hard on you. He loves you so much and he wants what's best for you. He just happens to think that he knows best. What can I do to make this easier on you?" Virginia walked over and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"You could take me with you." Rayna looked at her pleadingly.

"Nice try. You have school and it's only a month. Just try your best to get along with your daddy while I'm gone. If you can do that I will set up a few writing sessions for you while I'm gone." Virginia offered.

"With who?" Rayna looked intrigued.

"Deacon is available to write and I could set that up." Virginia told her.

Rayna's face lit up. "Really?"

"I thought you might like that." Virginia laughed.

"He's just so cute," Rayna blushed.

"I wouldn't kick him outta bed." Virginia winked at her.

"Just for that if I can't stand stayin with daddy I'm tellin pawpaw you said it was ok for me to stay with him." Rayna groaned.

"Your pawpaw wouldn't object to that and neither would I. If your daddy gets too bad go to pawpaw." Virginia told her. It was better for her to do that than fight with Lamar for a month.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Watty and her mother had introduced her to Deacon Claybourne. Rayna had found it increasingly difficult to get the guy out of her mind. There was something about him and the way he played guitar that made the young. Virginia had left town a few days ago and was on the road the next month doing the one thing that Rayna so desperately wanted to do as well. Sing.

Rayna was sitting in the family room working on a new song that had been running through her head ever since the night she had met Deacon. Her long fingers attempting to strum along the guitar her mother has gifted her 3 years prior.

"Rayna," Lamar stood in the doorway of the room. His voice was stern.

Rayna stopped strumming the guitar and turned back to look at him, "Daddy."

"You know I don't want you playing this stuff." He spoke and walked into the room and stood next to where Rayna was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. "Your mother may allow this but I don't."

"Daddy, it's just a guitar and a song. It's not like I'm doing something illegal." Rayna rolled her eyes

"My house, my rules - Rayna." He crossed his arms across his chest and glared sternly at her.

"Then I'll just go work on this somewhere else." Rayna rolled her eyes again and got up from the floor.

"At some point you have to be realistic about this. Just because your mother thinks this is a good idea for you-doesn't mean you have to do it." Lamar spoke out,

Rayna stopped as she got to the front door and sighed loudly. She knew he didn't approve of her desire to want to become a singer. He wanted her to be just like her sister and being like Tandy was the last thing that Rayna wanted.

"This isn't about mama. It's about me, I want to do this. I am going to do this with or without your blessing, Daddy. I know I can make a life for myself by doing what makes me happy. Singing makes me happy." Rayna replied softly,

Lamar stood there and didn't respond. Rayna looked down at the floor sadly and walked out of the house and got into her car. It was days like this while Virginia was away that she wished that she could have gone with her. Lamar always made his opinion on the situation was worse when her mother wasn't there to buffer the fights.

Rayna started her car and pulled out of the driveway and drove to the one place where she knew she could be herself and everyone would understand the dream she had of being a big star one day.

* * *

Deacon put a glass in the sink under the bar and then he wiped it down. He tried his very best to stay on top of his work. This was the perfect job for him. He got to make money and play his music. It didn't get any better than that for him. He didn't need much in life to make him happy. So, to truly be happy for the first time in his life meant something to him.

He looked up from what he was doing just in time to see Rayna walk through the door. That easy grin of his naturally came to his face without him meaning for it to. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since the night they'd met. They hadn't seen each other since, but he was looking forward to the writing sessions Virginia and Watty had set up for them.

The part of him that had been beat down over and over by his abusive father knew that he didn't have a chance in hell with Virginia Jaymes' daughter. The best he could possibly hope for in this situation was that he did a good enough job writing with her that Watty or Virginia would throw some more work his way or maybe use one of his songs. It was still nice to think he had a shot at a girl like Rayna. He'd never met anyone quite like her in his life. Those few hours they'd spent together made him want to spend even more time with her.

It was as if Rayna felt his gaze on her and she turned to look at him. She smiled and gave him a shy wave. No boy had ever made her feel the way he did just from looking at him. He was just so rugged and manly for someone his age. It didn't hurt that he gave off that bad boy vibe either.

Deacon stepped out from behind the bar and walked over to her. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"Hey, well I was at home working on a song and I just needed to get out of the house for a little while." She blushed shyly

"I'm glad you came." He smiled at her, "Watty said that they were gonna set the two of us up with some writing sessions. That's if you want to write with me."

Rayna blushed and chewed on the bottom of her lip. She did want to write with him, she wanted to spend as much time with Deacon as she could and get to know him. The second she laid eyes on him and they shook hands she felt an electricity course through her body that she had never felt before. She didn't have a lot of experience with boys. She had kissed Bobby Taylor in the 8th grade but it was sloppy and didn't leave her wanting more. There was something about Deacon Claybourne that made the 16 year old girl, day dream about what his lips felt like and what they would feel like against hers.

"Uhh, Yeah. I would like that." She stammered

"I would really like that." He smiled at her.

"We will have to come up with a day that works well for both of us then." She smiled back at him. She tried to play it cool and not let him see how much she liked him.

"Sounds great," he looked over to where someone was gesturing for him. "I gotta get on stage now, but I wanna talk more after."

Rayna nodded, "I'll be here. Break a leg."

"Thanks" He walked to the stage and grabbed his guitar as he walked up.

Rayna watched as he walked away and made his way to the front with his guitar in one hand as he got everything ready for his set.

* * *

Virginia was perched on the side of the bed in her hotel. She pinched the bridge of her nose. She was making a quick stop before she had to hit an after party. "What do you mean you don't know where our sixteen-year-old is? I haven't been gone that long and you've already managed to make a mess of things. I asked you to show her a little love and compassion Lamar." She licked her heels off and traded them for cowboy boots.

"I don't have time to talk to you. I have to call my daddy and see about our daughter. You're not to make her come home and I mean it. Give her a couple days to cool off and I'll fix it." She hung up without another word.

She dialed another number and leaned back on the bed. Her posture and voice changed when someone picked up. "It's Ginny Lyn, put whichever one of my parents on the phone who is available." She told her parents' housekeeper.

Her family was a different kind of rich than Lamar's. They were still down to earth and knew how to interact with each other.

She smiled when she heard her daddy's voice come on the phone. "Hey, handsome, is my baby girl with you and momma?" She furrowed her brow as she listened to him. "She was there and left ok. When she comes back please have her call the hotel. I will have someone wake me so I can talk to her." She blew a kiss into the phone. "I love you daddy. Give momma my love too."

* * *

Rayna and Deacon sat in a booth in an all night diner. They both had a cup of coffee and they were sharing a piece of pie.

"That song you sang tonight was somethin' else. Where did you come up with it?" Rayna looked at him completely intoxicated by his presence.

Deacon took a bite of pie and smiled at her. "You were my inspiration. It's what I see when I look into your eyes. A life that's good. I don't see how a life with you could be any other way."

She looked down and blushed. "You don't even know me."

"I feel like I've known ya my whole life." He sipped his coffee.

She licked her dry lips and cleared her throat. "I feel the same way with you. We've only talked for a few hours and it feels like it's been years."

He reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. "Then we are gonna have to spend more time together 'til we catch up on those years."

She could have died right then and there and she would have been very happy. The only thing that would have been better was if he tried to make a move to kiss her. The night wasn't over yet, though. "I would love that." She groaned when the door to the diner opened.

"Did I do somethin' wrong?" He worried.

"No, it's not you. My sister just walked in here with her college friends and this ain't gonna end well. I hope she doesn't see me." She sank lower in her seat.

"What's the big deal with that?" He asked her.

"If you have to ask that you don't know my sister." She grumbled.

He laughed, "Ok, I can get that. I have a sister who makes me crazy too."

She sighed. "She's coming over here. I'm sayin you work for my pawpaw Jaymes just go with it."

He nodded his head in agreement. He thought it would be better to just go with it.

"Rayna, what are you doing on my side of town?" Tandy stood beside her sister and stared Deacon down.

"You talk like you're the only person allowed to hang out over here. I was out for the night and wanted to do somethin'. What are you doin' here?" Rayna shot back.

"I just finished up a group project with my friends and now we are hungry. You know daddy hates it when you talk like a hick. Speaking of, daddy, does he know you're here?" Tandy questioned her.

"I told him that I was going out. You also know I don't care much for a lot of the things he thinks. I'm stayin' the weekend with mawmaw and pawpaw." Rayna answered her.

"You two lasted longer than mom thought you would." Tandy knew how hard it was for her sister and dad to get along. "So, who is your friend?"

"I lasted longer than I thought I would. Don't worry about it, Tandy. I'm allowed to have friends too. This is Deacon he works for pawpaw. I'm beggin' you to leave it alone for once." Rayna pleaded with her.

"I only worry because I care about you. You can never be too careful. I would hate for daddy to have to make some boy disappear because he did something to you." Tandy looked down her nose at Deacon.

"I'm harmless I promise. I don't bite unless I'm asked to." Deacon poured on the charm.

"Just try not to bring her home pregnant. You look like the type." Tandy snorted.

"Tandy, go be with your friends and leave me alone. We have a mother and you ain't her." Rayna groaned.

"Ok, I'm going, but I see on for Sunday dinner with daddy." Tandy walked away

"I'm really sorry about that. She is our father's daughter. Be glad that I'm the one you want to hang out with." Rayna grabbed his hand again.

"So, what are you doin' tomorrow afternoon?" Deacon asked her.

"Nothing that I know of." She tried to keep her cool.

"I thought we could write together if that's ok with you." He played it cool. He'd gain her trust and then make his move. He instinctively knew that he had to do his best not to scare her off.

"I would love that. I'll give you my pawpaw's number and you can call me when you're ready to write. Or even better you can come over." She replied.

"It's a plan." He agreed with her.

* * *

A/N: Here is the first chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Miss Rayna, the phone is for you."

Rayna was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal when the maid called out to her. She got up and walked across the kitchen picking up the receiver on the kitchen wall.

"Hello?"

"Uhh, hi. This is Deacon Claybourne." He stammered on the other end of the line

The second Rayna heard his voice on the phone her heart started to beat faster. He made her nervous but it was a good kind of nervous. She has spent all night on the phone pouring her heart out to her mother about how the older boy made her feel. She wasn't even completely aware of all the feelings she had but she knew that she was beyond intrigued by him.

"Hey...So you actually did call." She smirked through the phone,

"Yeah, I'm not the kind of guy who says he's gonna call and then not call." Deacon replied.

"Well, that's great then. So, why did you call?" She fought off the butterflies in her stomach.

"I was thinkin' we could do some writin' today if you're free." He played it cool.

"Sure, I'm free. I'll give you directions if you want to come to my pawpaw's place." She told him.

"I know where the Jaymes' place is. I'm pretty sure everyone does." He laughed softly.

She bit her bottom lip. She liked the sound of his laugh. "This is true. Pawpaw only has the most embarrassing display of Christmas lights when the time comes."

Deacon chuckled again, "It ain't embarrassing. He's just festive."

"Yeah...I guess you're right." She smiled through the phone, "so do you wanna come over now? We could write out on the patio-it's a real pretty day."

"Give me 'bout an hour and I will be right over." He replied.

"I will see you then." She smiled brighter.

"See you then," He parroted.

Rayna hung up the phone and squealed.

"What the hell is all that racket in here?" Virgil walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, pawpaw," Rayna pecked his cheek.

"From the sounds of it she has a boy comin' over, Virgil." Ruth her grandmother spoke up.

"Let's hope she has better taste in men than Ginny Lyn does." Virgil grumbled. He made no bones about his dislike for Lamar. "Your momma is on the phone in the den for you if you wanna go talk to her. I know the answer to that."

"Thanks, pawpaw, I'll be right back." Rayna pecked her grandfather's cheek. She skipped off happily to the den to talk to her mother.

Ruth shot her husband a look. "Virgil, Lamar is her father. You lettin' it be known how much you don't like him doesn't help the situation."

"Hell no I don't like him. I don't like the way he treats my daughter and I can't stand the way he treats my granddaughter. You know how close I am to that girl and how much Ginny Lyn is like me." Virgil poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You are hopeless. I have no idea why I even try with you." Ruth rolled her eyes at him.

In the den Rayna sat down at her grandfather's desk and picked up the phone. "Hi, momma,"

"Hey, doll baby, I'm gettin' ready to head out again and I wanted to call you before I got on the road. I won't get the chance to talk to you again for a few hours." Virginia spoke to her daughter.

"I'm so glad that you called and I get the chance to talk to you about it before it happens. Deacon is comin' over today to write and I'm so excited. I just got off the phone with him and I was surprised that he actually called." Rayna rattled on.

"I knew that he would call when you told me about this last night. Deacon seems like one of those guys that doesn't like to play games. That's good you don't want a guy that plays with your heart." Virginia gave her some advice.

"Momma, it's just gonna be a writing thing. It's not like a date or anythin' like that." Rayna blushes and her voice was flustered.

"I know that. I gotta go now. I love you and I fully expect to get all the details from you later tonight when I call." Virginia loved hearing her daughter sound so happy. It was worth it to fight with Lamar over.

"I will tell you everythin'. I love you too, momma." Rayna promised as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Rayna paced the living room nervously waiting for Deacon to show up. She didn't know why she was so nervous, it was just supposed to be a songwriting session.

Deacon drove his old pick up truck up the long gravel driveway until he reached the front. He parked, grabbed his guitar and bag before getting out. He was nervous about the session, mainly because he would be spending the next couple of hours sitting across from Rayna Wyatt. He liked her but he was certain that she probably either already had a boyfriend or that she wouldn't like someone like him. Deacon took a deep breath as he rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

As soon as Rayna heard the doorbell she practically sprinted across the house and to the front door before the maid could get there. She smoothed her hair and sun dress out and opened the door to find Deacon standing on the front porch with his guitar in one hand.

"Hey." She smiled,

"Hey..." He smiled back at her,

Rayna stepped out of the way and let him into the house. He looked good in his pair of dark blue jeans and smoke grey flannel shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes.

Deacon walked into the house and stood there awkwardly. He hoped that she couldn't notice how uncomfortable being around people with a lot of money made him.

"Uh, we can go into the living room and get comfortable if you want." She offered.

"That sounds great to me." He agreed easily.

She led him into the living room and sat down. "Make yourself at home. My mawmaw and pawpaw don't mind at all that I have company."

He sat down and put his bag and guitar case down. "They only say that 'cause they ain't seen me yet. I don't have the best track record with parents."

"That ain't true. My momma already thinks the world of you. She's a tough nut to crack." She corrected him.

"You sure she doesn't just like me because I'm solving your guitar issue?" He teased

Rayna laughed and pushed him playfully. "I don't have an issue. I'm just not very good. You are much better than I'll ever be."

Deacon caught her gaze when she pushed him playfully and laughed nervously. "Uhh. Well it takes a lot of practice."

"I'm a good student." She blushed

"Let's get a song down and then we can focus on teachin' you to play guitar. I've seen the way you hold your guitar I don't have high hopes." He winked at her.

She did her best to look indignant. "Whatever you say. So, what's your process to start writing?"

"I don't really have one sometimes it starts with a tune and other times it starts with words. It really depends every song is different." He explained to her.

"Ok, I have some lyrics down if you have a tune you wanna try out and we can go from there." She suggested.

"Let me see those lyrics." He grinned.

She eagerly slid her notebook over to him. She was normally more guarded than that with her songs, but she felt like she could trust him to tell her the truth and not to hurt her.

"Virgil, get in here," Ruth called out to her husband a couple hours later.

"What, woman?" Virgil walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He peered around the corner into the living room to see what she was talking about.

"Your precious baby girl has set our beloved granddaughter up with James Dean with a southern accent." Ruth looked over her shoulder at him.

"Good for her. Let's go introduce ourselves to our further grandson." Virgil took her hand and led her into the living room.

"Virgil," Ruth hissed at him.

Rayna looked up. "Mawmaw, pawpaw, What are y'all doin' in here?"

"Ask the crazy man that I'm married to. I want no part of whatever he's got into his crazy head. You are just like him." Ruth told her.

"Ray-Ray, introduce us to your friend." Virgil piped up.

Rayna blushed. "I'd ask you not to call me that, but I know it wouldn't do any good." She groaned. "Mawmaw, pawpaw, this is my friend, Deacon Claybourne."

"It's nice to meet you, young man," Ruth said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too ma'am," Deacon offered a charming smile.

Virgil offered him his hand. "This is my favorite grandchild please make sure you show her as much fun as possible."

Deacon shook his hand and looked him in the eyes. "If she will let me I'll be more than happy to."

"I ain't so sure she's got a choice in the matter." Virgil clapped him on the back.

Deacon frowned slightly confused. "Yes sir,"

"Deacon, don't look so worried that means he likes you." Rayna put him at ease.

"She's right, I do like you. I don't like everyone, but I like you. You shook my

Hand and looked me in the eye at the same time. That means somethin' to me." Virgil explained to him.

"I try my best," Deacon smiled a little.

"Now for the question that will determine how good of friends we are gonna be. Cherry pie or apple?" Virgil asked.

"Neither. Not as a favorite anyway. I'm a peach cobbler man." Deacon replied.

"You just made a best friend for life." Ruth laughed.

"It's true, I do love a good peach cobbler." Virgil pointed at Deacon's guitar. "That's a nice piece you've got there. That's an expensive guitar."

Deacon handed him the guitar. "My pawpaw gave to me when I was little he'd had it since it was new."

Virgil picked out a tune on it with his fingers. "These old guitars hold their sound good."

"That is probably the most valuable thing I own. It's worth more than my truck." Deacon laughed politely.

"You're just gonna have to hang 'round today so I can show you my collection." Virgil offered.

"That sounds great." Deacon agreed.

"Pawpaw, I promise that you can make friends with Deacon later, but right now I need him to help me with this song I'm workin' on." Rayna tried to chase her grandparents off.

"I'm gonna go make you two some lunch. And I will not take no for an answer." Ruth told them.

"I will not argue with that. I like food." Deacon grinned.

"Ok, if it makes you feel better." Rayna knew better than to argue.

"I didn't realize that your grandparents would be so nice." Deacon said once they had both left the room.

"They aren't what comes to mind when you think of rich people are they? You expect someone more like my daddy's side of the family." Rayna smiled at him.

"You said it," He nodded his agreement.

* * *

"Hold on a damn minute I'm comin'." Virginia was trying to relax in her hotel room before she had to go out and do press stuff. She didn't have a show until later. She opened the door.

Watty stood on the other side of the door with a huge grin on his face. "Hi, pretty lady,"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. "Get in here before someone sees you." She quickly closed the door behind him.

He laughed and pulled her into his arms. "You know you don't give a good damn if anyone finds out about us."

"That ain't what I'm worried 'bout. I'm worried about people coming up here and bothering me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"It feels like it's been forever, doesn't it?" He asked with a grin.

"Watt, it ain't been that long, but, I do know what you mean." She laughed softly and kissed him again.

"It feels like two years," He retorted. That was the number years they had to wait before she could leave Lamar.

"It feels like twenty for me. I'm the one who has to be married to that man. I've gotta stay until Rayna is old enough to get outta that house." She pecked his lips over and over.

"I know why you stay and I can't fault you for that." Watty pulled her closer to him.

"I wish I wasn't married to a crazy man who would fight me tooth and nail for my girls. I don't think Tandy would speak to me again if I left him now and he'd fight me for Rayna just to hurt me." Virginia sighed.

"What do you say I take you down to the hotel bar and buy you a drink?" He suggested with a smile. He could tell how stressed out her living situation had her.

"Darlin', if you buy me a whiskey sour now I will make it worth your while later." She smiled back at him.

"You know I didn't come to see you just to get sex outta you, right?" He asked her.

"I know that. I didn't say I would use sex to make it worth your while. I can have sex with you in Nashville. This isn't a dirty affair it's a relationship. I found this really great guitar player on the road crew and I thought you may like to take a look at him." She walked out of the hotel room and shut the door behind her after she made sure she had the room key in her pocket.

He laughed at her. "Listen to you being a talent scout now. You keep that up and your label is gonna make you their next head of A and R." He slipped his arm around her waist.

"I hope to God not. I've seen what my head of A and R has to contend with and I want no part of that." She leaned against his side. They really didn't have to worry about being together outside of Nashville. They could be open about their relationship when she was on the road. Not that their affair was much of a secret in Nashville.

"Speaking of that. There are a few labels that are sniffing around Rayna, but they are afraid to pull the trigger because she's Lamar's daughter." Watty changed the subject.

"That girl has way too much talent to be repressed by her father or by his name." Virginia sighed. That was a problem for another day.

"We could probably have her a record deal like that if it wasn't for him." He replied.

"She would love that, but he would fight it. I know he would. That's why no one wants to sign her. The whole business world of Nashville knows what he's like. Or rather they know what his father is like and Lamar is just like him. He's gotten worse since he took over for his daddy." She snorted.

"You could always ask Virgil." He suggested.

"Watt, you're supposed to be comin' up with helpful ideas. If I told my daddy he would probably hire someone to kill Lamar or better yet he'd do it himself so he didn't leave any witnesses." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You underestimate how powerful your father is and how much influence he has in the city." He reminded her.

"I know what my daddy is like. I wanna try to solve this without dragging him, his money, or my trust fund into this." She brainstormed.

"You relax and I will come up with something. That girl of yours is gonna get her dreams she has you to help her make sure of that." He pulled out a stool at the bar for her. He waited until she sat to sit down. He ordered two whiskey sours.

"I will see to it even if I do have to make a deal with the devil." She retorted.

The bartender brought their drinks over quickly. "Ms. Jaymes this might sound a little odd, but can I have you autograph? I'm a huge fan of yours." He asked.

"Of course, I'm always happy to sign somethin' for a fan." Virginia smiled charmingly and scribbled her signature down on a cocktail napkin.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this." He smiled back.

"No problem, sugar, you just keep these whiskey sours comin'." She winked.

Watty watched her enchanted by her just like he'd always been. "You really are something else when you slip into that stage persona."

"That's not me and we both know that. That's the pageant girl that momma wanted me to be, but didn't get. It comes in handy to use those old skills sometimes." She pointed out to him.

"I like every girl you've got in you." He clicked his glass against hers.

"You better say that." She laughed and took a sip of her drink.

"I'm a smart man. I know what's good for me." He laughed with her and took a drink of his whiskey sour.

* * *

"Another piece of cobbler, Deacon?" Ruth asked.

Deacon pushed his chair back from the table and drummed on his full stomach. "No, ma'am, I don't think I could eat another bite."

"Really, mawmaw, he had four pieces of fried chicken with dinner and two pieces of cobbler already. Are you tryin' to make his stomach explode?" Rayna laughed. She'd never seen anyone eat that much in one sitting before.

"Your problem is that you're not used to bein' 'round teenage boys. You have a prim and proper older sister and your male cousins are all older than you." Virgil teased his granddaughter.

"Trust me I'm used to teenage boys. I've just never seen any of my male cousins eat that much." Rayna leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Miss Ruth, I gotta tell you that fried chicken is just as good as my momma's and I don't say that lightly." Deacon poured on the charm.

"I know what a huge compliment that is. Southern boys take their mommas' cookin' very seriously." Ruth watched as he stood from the table. She liked the young man from what she had seen so far, but there was something lurking under the surface that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Deacon started to clear the dishes from the table.

"Deacon, you don't have to do that, son. We have a maid for that, not that we are opposed to cleanin' up after ourselves." Virgil told him. He tried to wave him back into his seat.

"Nonsense, my momma would skin me alive if I didn't do this. Y'all fed me the least I can do is wash some dishes. I have to earn my keep." Deacon replied.

"I'll help you," Rayna got up and started helping him. She hadn't done a dish a day in her life, but he made her want to.

"Quick, momma, come in the other room with me. It ain't often that the young'uns offer to do chores without bein' told." Virgil stood up from the table and helped his wife up.

"I won't argue with that either. The only one of them that ever do chores was Ginny Lyn and that was only when she wanted somethin'." Ruth took her husband's hand.

"We shoulda known then that she was gonna be able to do whatever she set her mind to." Virgil beamed with pride. He was partial to his youngest daughter and everyone knew it.

"And what she set her mind to was never anythin' we thought would be appropriate, but she's happy." Ruth walked out of the room with him.

Rayna watched her grandparents walk out of the room together holding hands. That was what a marriage was supposed to look like. Not the sham of a marriage that her parents had. She could tell that something was missing in her mother and father's relationship and she was sure that whatever that missing piece was it was her father's fault it wasn't there. She never felt like he loved her. If he couldn't show his own daughter love, how could he know romantic love? "They are so cute. I want that one day." She mused out loud.

"My grandparents are like that too." Deacon smiled at the cute, dreamy look on her face as she plotted her future in her head. He couldn't help letting his mind wander to them being a crazy little old couple who held hands everywhere they went. He had never been the type of guy to do that, but spending time with her made him want to think about things like that.

"I think it's their generation my parents aren't really like that." She opened up to him.

"Neither are mine," He cleared his throat and looked down at his feet. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her away by telling her about his messed up family too early. "I'll wash and you dry." He changed the subject.

"Sounds perfect, but I should tell you they do have a dishwasher." She laughed sweetly.

He smiled he was already addicted to the sound of her laughter. "I know, but I'm a dishwasher too. I don't mean to brag, but I may be better than a machine." He moved closer to her.

She closed the gap between them. She put on her hands on his chest and stared up into his eyes. "Is that so?"

"That's so, Miss Wyatt." Deacon couldn't help himself he bent down and kissed her lips softly. He had wanted to wait longer until he made his move, but it felt like it had been forever already. He couldn't wait another minute to kiss her.

Rayna was stunned for a minute. Part of her couldn't believe what was happening. The coolest and most handsome boy she had ever met was kissing her. Once it sank in she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

He kept kissing her until he needed to come up for air. Kissing her felt like his first kiss all over again. It had never felt like this for him before. He'd been with his fair share of girls and none of them had ever made him feel the things that this redheaded beauty did. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Wow,"

"Deacon, that was… I don't know what to say." She had the same goofy grin on her face. This wasn't her first kiss either, but it was the best kiss she'd ever received.

"I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have done that. I just knew that if I didn't I was gonna regret it." He replied.

"Don't you dare apologize to me for that. If I hadn't wanted it, I wouldn't have let it happen. I thought it was nice." She blushed. That kiss had awakened feelings in her that she hadn't known she possessed.

"We better get these dishes done before your grandparents come back in to check on us." He needed to pull away before he gave into his baser urges and couldn't control himself. A girl like the deserved better than that.

She giggled nervously. "You're right, we can pick this up when I walk you out."

* * *

The phone in Virginia's hotel room rang persistently.

"Watty, stop it." She had to extricate herself from the kiss he had her in.

"Let it ring, Ginny. I think that you and I are in the middle of something fun." Watty moved his kisses to her neck.

"I can't just let it ring. That's probably my Ray-Ray and I need to talk to her. She did some writin' with Deacon today and I want to know how it went," She told him.

He placed one last kiss on her shoulder. "Ok, I can't argue with you there. I know your girls come first."

She rewarded him with a smile and picked up the phone. "Hello, Rayna," She had a pretty good idea that her baby girl was on the other end of the line.

"Hi, momma," Rayna replied.

"So, how was your writin' session with Deacon?" Virginia asked her.

"It went well. It was really fun and we got a song out of it. Mawmaw and pawpaw both really liked him. He is such a good songwriter. " Rayna gushed to her mother about the afternoon she had with Deacon, "Mawmaw of course made him stay for dinner and he was such a gentlemen that he offered to wash dishes after. So, I helped him."

"Wow, I would say that you two have really hit it off and you got yourself a co-write out of the day. Oh, baby doll I am am pleased for you." Virginia smiled and listened to Rayna continue to go on about the day with the boy. "Wait, a minute. You washed dishes?" She questioned,

Rayna giggled, "I did, I wanted to help him especially since he had helped me-but he kissed me." She cooed, "and it was the most magical kiss I've ever had in my entire life. It made me feel butterflies in my stomach and was almost like I was floating in air."

Virginia turned around and looked at Watty with a surprised look on her face. "He kissed you?"

"Yeah, he did. He said that he wanted to but he knew if he didn't he would regret it." She fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the kiss with Deacon in the kitchen and then again on the front porch when he left for the night. "Is it normal to feel that way? I mean, I've only known him for such a short time and I'm feeling all of these things that I've never felt before."

"You're growing up. You are becoming a woman, all of the things that you are feeling are completely normal feelings for someone to have when they are discovering a new love." Virginia assured her the things she was feeling were normal.

"You think I'm falling in love with Deacon?" Rayna squeaked.

"No, I don't think you're fallin' in love with him, but I do think you like him a lot. I also think that he likes you a lot." Virginia explained to her.

"I like him so much, momma. I'm just scared that he doesn't like me as much as I like him." Rayna admitted her fears.

"Doll baby, that boy would be stupid not to like you as much as you like him. He probably likes you more than you like him. Let me tell you a little somethin' always get with a man who likes you more. He will forgive all your flaws that way." Virginia looked over at Watty and smiled when she said that.

She knew that he loved her more than he could possibly put into words and the thought of losing her kept him up st night. She couldn't say the same thing about Lamar she was more like a prize to him than a wife. He wanted to own her and she just couldn't abide that. She was a wild mustang that couldn't be tamed no matter how hard anyone tried. Not even her father had been able to conquer her.

"Do you really think he likes me?" Rayna worried. She knew how teenage boys could be.

"Oh, Ray-Ray, you have no idea the power you have over men her. When I come home we will have s conversation about it. Until then be good, mind your mawmaw and pawpaw, and steer clear of your daddy if y'all can't get along." Virginia answered her.

"I will I promise, momma." Rayna swore to her.

"I love you to the moon and back, baby girl. I will see you as soon as I can." Virginia told her. She didn't wanna rush her off the phone, but Watty wouldn't leave her alone. He was distracting her with what he was doing with his lips.

"I love you too, momma. I will see you soon." Rayna replied before she hung up.

Virginia turned to glare at the man in bed with her. "You are impossible, you know that?"

Watty smirked st her. "I know and that's why you love me."

"I'm not sure why I love you sometimes, but I know that ain't why." She rolled her eyes at him.

"How late can you be to this after party?" He nipped her earlobe with his teeth.

"Darlin', I'm the star of this show. I can be as late as I want to be." She grinned wickedly.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 3

Virginia waited in the Dallas airport in front of the huge window that faced the tarmac. The plane she was waiting on should have been touching down any minute. She smiled to herself when the plane finally landed and she saw the person she was waiting for her off.

She was waiting at the terminal door with her arms open. "Doll baby, come here!"

Rayna rushed into her mother's arms and hugged her. "Hi, momma, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. I'm glad that you're gettin' to come out with us this weekend." Virginia looped her arm around her daughter's shoulders and started walking through the airport.

"I'm really glad you talked daddy into lettin' me. I needed this." Rayna smiled.

"I knew you did and that's why I said it was ok for you to miss three days of school. In retrospect I shouldn't have left you alone with your daddy. I know what he's like." Virginia sighed.

"It's ok, me and daddy are just like oil and water." Rayna shrugged.

"We won't worry 'bout that right now. I'm havin' your bags sent to the hotel and we are gonna enjoy ourselves. And now I want to hear all 'bout you and a certain guitar player." Virginia teased her about Deacon.

Rayna blushed bright red. She didn't know why her mother had to give her such a hard time about Deacon. "Momma, if you're gonna keep up like that then I ain't gonna tell you what you wanna know."

"I'm your momma. I will find out one way or another." Virginia pulled her into her side and kissed the top of her head.

"We're just friends, I swear." Rayna replied,

She was trying really hard to hide her feelings about Deacon from her mother and everyone else, especially Deacon-mainly because she didn't know what to make of the ways she was feeling. She liked Deacon as more as a writing partner and guitar player. She liked him and wanted to be where he was all the time, writing and playing. They had yet to kiss again since that night in the kitchen, but she wanted to kiss him again.

"Uh-huh. I had a friend like that when I was your age too." Virginia teased her youngest,

"I'm being serious. I like him but I don't think that he likes me. I'm just a kid and he's a lot older than me. So, I don't see why he would like me." Rayna looked down at her hands, "He seems to know more about things than I do." She muttered lowly,

"Rayna, trust me he likes you that way. He would be crazy not to. He may seem like he has an old soul, but he is still a teenage boy. They ain't thinkin' with the brain in their heads." Virginia put her arm around her shoulders and led her out to the car.

"Momma, that is gross." Rayna blushed the color of a tomato.

"It's true though sweetheart," Virginia pulled her into her side and kissed the top of her head.

"Deacon ain't like that though. He's different he's had chances to make his move and he hasn't tried to." Rayna shrugged her shoulders.

"Like I said he does seem like he has an old soul. There's a look in his eyes like he's seen things. I don't think he's the type to play games with you." Virginia got behind the wheel of her rented convertible.

Rayna got in the passenger seat. "I'm afraid to tell him how I feel. I mean we have spent every day together since Saturday and I wanna spend more time with him. I just don't think he feels the same way I do. There's no way that he can feel the same."

"And what makes you doubt that he shares the same feelings as you?" Virginia asked,

Rayna shrugged her shoulders at her mother and thought for a few moments before she opened her mouth to respond. "I guess because guys his age and guys with his umm...experience, don't go for girls like me. Girls who've only kissed one guy before and have never done anything else."

Virginia pulled the car out of the parking spot and started making their way down the road to a local taco shop that she loved to eat at whenever she was in Dallas. She kept her eyes focused on the road as she listened to her young daughter rattle on about the guitar player. "If he didn't like you that way he wouldn't be spendin' that much time with you."

"How can you be so sure?" Rayna asked.

"I'm a momma I know these things." Virginia got out of the car.

Rayna followed her out of the car, "Just because you're a momma doesn't really mean that you know if a guy really likes me." she shrugged,

"I may not know for sure but I have a pretty good idea." Virginia smiled at her and reached her hand out to the young girl. "How much do you like this boy?"

"A lot..." Rayna admitted shyly.

"Don't stress it, baby. Just have fun and see what happens. Get to know him a little more and then you'll have a better idea for where your heads at and where his is too." She paused, "maybe he's thinking with the correct brain, just be careful."

"I am bein' careful." Rayna sighed.

"You're my best girl, doll baby. I have to make sure I look out for you. It's my job as a momma to daughters." Virginia put her arm around her shoulders. "Ready for the best tacos in the state of Texas?"

Rayna smiled in relief. She was glad to be done with that conversation. "These are the tacos that you always talk about?"

"These are the tacos." Virginia told her. "You're young, but you need these tacos they are a life changin' experience. I also recommend the margaritas, but you're a little young for that yet. You are however old enough to drive if I have one more than I should."

"You are crazy, momma. I hope I'm just like you when I grow up." Rayna threw her head back and laughed.

"If you're lucky enough you will be." Virginia winked at her.

"Hey, Miss Virginia, it's good to see you again. You don't get down here near as often as you used to." Carlos the owner greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "And who is this?"

"It's been awhile. I've missed your tacos and margaritas like crazy. This is my daughter, Rayna. She hopes to be as big a deal as I am some day." Virginia introduced them.

"Momma," Rayna blushed.

"Darlin', you know that I'm gonna embarrass you every chance that I get. It's fun for me." Virginia led her to her usual booth.

"You have your own booth here, momma?" Rayna looked at her.

"I come through Dallas quite a bit. Yes, I have my own booth." Virginia shrugged.

"You know that you aren't a normal mother, right?" Rayna arched her eyebrow at her.

"Honey, who wants to be normal when you can be like me?" Virginia winked at her.

* * *

Virginia and Rayna had a fantastic time with each other on Thursday and Friday. It was rare that they got to spend the kind of time together when she was out on the road. She had seen her daughter light up and really come alive around the industry types that she had to hang around. It was easy for anyone to see that Rayna was clearly born to be in this world. That's why she made the split second decision she made in that moment.

"Ya'll I normally don't do this, but I have someone special I'd like to share the stage with tonight. She's an extremely talented young lady and there's no doubt she's gonna be up here one day if she can keep lovin' her momma. Help me welcome my daughter Rayna." Virginia waved her daughter onto the stage with her.

Rayna walked onto the stage looking a little unsteady. "Wow," She had a big grin on her face.

"What do you say you sing one for 'em, baby doll?" Virginia asked.

"I don't have a set list or anythin' prepared." Rayna's eyes were wide.

"I took care of that for ya. Now come on, take the mic." Virginia handed her the mic.

Rayna took the mic from her with shaky hands. "Hey, y'all, I'm Rayna Jaymes and I'm gonna steal my momma's stage for awhile if that's alright with you." She didn't know where that had come from. She just knew that it didn't feel right for her to be up there on that stage using her father's last name.

The crowd cheered and the band launched in to one of her songs. Virginia smiled from the side of the stage. She had slipped the band some of Rayna's songs and had them learn to play them. She couldn't think of a better thing to do to help her daughter. This was something that she needed after all the hell Lamar gave her for wanting to chase her dreams. She would be damned to go to hell if she allowed her husband to stifle their youngest the way he had done with their oldest.

She watched Rayna as she went through her set list. The more time she spent on stage the more comfortable she looked. It was like she was born to be up there. The transformation was remarkable she went from awkward teen to confidant young woman. If this was what it took to make her happy then she was going to do whatever she took to make sure she got it. She couldn't help being touched at the fact that she had used her last name.

She walked back on the stage after Rayna had finished up and she hugged her tightly. "I'm so proud of you right now." She whispered in her ear.

"Thanks, momma, you're the best." Rayna gushed and walked off stage.

"Wow, if I woulda known that she was gonna be that good I wouldn't have let her have my stage. If I ain't on the top of my game after that y'all are gonna notice. If I don't watch out she's gonna be takin' my throne from me." Virginia joked with the crowd. The woman had an awesome stage presence. She was one of the greats. She ranked up there with Loretta, Dolly, and Tammy.

Rayna watched her mother from the side of the stage like she had since she was a little girl. She would never not be in awe of how she was up on stage. She made it look like the easiest thing in the world. She didn't get up there and pretend to be someone she wasn't. She was her laid back and easy going self. From the way she conducted herself it was hard to tell that she had grown up with money. She was the most down to earth woman.

"Oh my God! Momma, that was amazing! I can't believe you just let me do that." Rayna jumped into her mother's arms after she had finished her concert.

"I can't believe I let you do it either, I'm the one who has to deal with your daddy." Virginia laughed and hugged her tightly.

"I don't even care what daddy thinks right now. This has got to be the best night of my life." Rayna squealed giddily.

"Darlin' you look like you were born to be up on that stage. Lord knows you were damn near born on a stage." Virginia looped her arm around her shoulders and walked back towards her dressing room with her.

"You never told me that before." Rayna leaned into her mother's side completely content with life at the moment. The only way it could be any better were if Deacon were by her side.

"I had just finished a show at the Ryman when my water broke. Of course your father was in Louisville on business and I didn't think he would make it back in time to see you born. Uncle Watty had to drive me to the hospital." Virginia told her.

"Really? I didn't know that." Rayna shrugged.

"You have been just like your momma from the start, baby girl." Virginia grinned at her.

"That explains why daddy and I don't get long very well." Rayna laughed a little.

Virginia grabbed a beer out of the cooler in her dressing room. "Sweetheart, your daddy and I are complicated. And he's a complex man. I know that he makes it hard to love him and it seems like he doesn't love you, but he does in his way. You two used to be so close when you were a little girl . It was when you started growin' up and started thinkin' for yourself that you two started to have a problem."

"Momma, I don't know how you can love him and wanna be with him. If he treats you anythin' like he treats me when I do somethin' he doesn't agree with. He doesn't understand me or what makes me happy and he doesn't try. He can be so mean to me when he wants to be." Rayna didn't hold back. She could say what she wanted to her mother. That was just the kind of relationship they had.

"I know how he is when you're involved and I don't really know why he's so hard on you. He knows that not everyone can be the same. You took after me and Tandy took after him there's absolutely nothin' wrong with that. There is nothin' wrong with either of you girls. You can't live your life for your daddy or the way that he wants you to. That's no way to live for anyone. Just 'cause your grandfather forced on him the way he wanted him to live don't mean I'm gonna let him do the same thing to you. As a matter of fact, he will do it over my dead body. He loves you to death, I don't know why he acts like a fool." Virginia didn't tell her the whole truth, but she didn't feel the need to burden her daughter with that information yet.

Rayna took a deep breath and sighed. "I wish I could stay out on the road with you, momma."

"I wish you could too, sweet girl, but you have to get on back to school." Virginia cupped her cheek lovingly. "I have to go do a couple post show interviews right now. What do you say that afterwards you and I go eat room service in bed and watch tv? How's that sound to you?"

"I'd really like that." Rayna smiled.

"It's a date. You sit right here and relax. I will be back in a little while." Virginia kissed the top of her head and handed her a soda. "You can have that. You just make sure you leave the bottle of whiskey on my vanity alone." She teased her.

"Momma, I ain't daddy or Tandy." Rayna laughed.

"I know that's why I told you to leave the whiskey alone. Those two only drink scotch. You're my daughter and I know you have the same tastes that I do." Virginia kissed the top of her head again and went to do her post show interview.

* * *

Virginia drummed her manicured fingers on the desk top. A glass of bourbon sat in front of her and she had a lit cigar in her hand. She took a puff off it and then blew a smoke ring. She was waiting for her husband to get home, so she could talk to him. She knew that by now he'd probably heard about her letting Rayna sing with her in Dallas. She wanted to nip that problem in the bud before he took it out on their daughter.

Lamar walked in the room a few minutes later. He sat his brief case down and loosened his before he noticed that something was amiss. "Virginia, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on your way to your next tour stop."

Virginia picked up her glass and took a sip. "I brought Rayna home."

"Where is she?" Lamar poured himself a drink and then took his cigar from her.

"I sent her out. I wanted to talk to you without you and her gettin' into it." Virginia answered him.

"I know all about you letting our daughter sing in Dallas. I can't very well reprimand her for something you allowed. I'm glad you're here, so we can talk about it in person. What were you thinking?" Lamar arched his eyebrow.

"I was thinking that this makes our daughter very happy. We can support her in that or we can lose her. Do you think my momma and daddy were thrilled when I was sneakin' off playin' shows? No, but they got on board with it. They saw how happy it made me and they did everythin' they could to support me. I was supposed to make a pretty house wife for someone. I wanted more than that and so does Rayna. It's ok that she doesn't want the whole college thing right now. That could change any time until then she needs to know that she has us no matter what. I like to think she knows there's nothin' she can do to make me turn my back on her. I can't say the same thing when it comes to you. She thinks you hate her, Lamar. I don't like our baby girl feeiln' that way. She was always daddy's little girl, what happened?" Virginia went on a tirade.

"You know better than anyone what this life is like. Is that really something that you want for our daughter? I mean the life you musicians live make it impossible to have a stable relationship or home life for that matter. Do you wan her having a husband and children waiting at home while she has a boyfriend out on the road that she rather be with?" Lamar countered.

"That was a low blow and you know it. This marriage hasn't worked since day one. We are only together, 'cause it seemed like a good idea at the time. Clearly you and I were a mistake. I will never regret those two girls we made together, but we don't work. We are total opposites and we don't get along at all. You can't tell me that you love me you just love the idea of me. You want to own me not love me." Virginia rolled her eyes.

Lamar just looked at her. "What do you want me to say to you?"

"Lamar, I want you to let us both go. I want you to let Rayna pursue her dreams and I just want this marriage to be over. We both need to move on with our lives. There will always be somethin' that bonds us together we have two daughters. This is the right thing for both of us." She tried to reason with him.

"We have a deal. The minute Rayna graduates you can divorce me not before then." He countered.

"We did this for the girls' to keep their family together, but I think we did the wrong thing. Tandy is very smart she has to know that somethin' isn't right with us. And Rayna damn sure knows. She's just like her momma she has a lot of feelings and she recognizes them in other people. We are givin' these girls a messed up view of what marriage is." She sighed.

"We have two years, Virginia. Let's just get through them." He took another sip of his drink.

She squeezed her eyes closed tightly and rubbed her temples. "I will stick it out if you ease up on our daughter. She's never gonna be the person you want her to be. You need to accept that now or lose her forever."

"I can try." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I need more than a try from you. I need you to at least pretend with her or better yet just stay away on business you're good at that." She glared at him.

He shook his head and sat himself down in one of his armchairs. "Despite what you think I do love our daughter. I also love you. I know you don't feel that way about me if you ever did, but I have always loved you."

Virginia walked over and kissed the top of his head. "You don't love me you just want to have the best lookin' woman in the room on your arm. It's how you work. It's not your fault really. It's how you were raised. Just do me a favor and give Rayna a wide berth. She's a good girl, she does whatever we ask of her, she gets good grades, and she respects us. We could have a hell of a lot worse on our hands."

Lamar looked up at her nodded in agreement. Virginia Jaymes was the only thing in this life he had ever wanted that he couldn't have. She was a wild mustang who couldn't be tamed by any man. She wasn't capable of belonging to anyone and he just couldn't see it.

* * *

"Ray, I'm glad you're back in town." Deacon greeted Rayna when she walked into the Bluebird. He was helping to set up for the night.

Rayna blushed at his greeting. She loved that he had taken the time to come up with a nickname for her. They had been spent every day before she left together writing and talking. He'd come up with that nickname on one of their first days together. "I'm glad I'm back too. I really missed you while I was away."

"Did you have a good time with your momma?" Deacon walked from behind the bar to hug her.

"I had a great time with my momma you will never guess what she let me do." Rayna smiled excitedly. She hugged him back tightly and enjoyed the way his arms felt around her. The only thing better than getting to go on stage at her mother's concert was getting to tell Deacon about it. The only way it would have been any better was if he'd been there with her.

"Don't keep me waitin' tell me what she let you do." Deacon pulled back from her and smiled widely.

"She gave me a three song set. She gave her band my songs and she made it all 'bout me. It was the greatest moment of my life." Rayna gushed to him.

"I'm so happy for you. I wish I coulda been there I just know you killed it." Deacon told her.

Rayna looked at him shyly. "I don't know 'bout all that. I just know it was awesome. I don't know how I could ever be happy doin' anythin' else now that I got a taste of what it's like."

Deacon rubbed her arm. "I'll tell you what. I can take a break and you can tell me everythin'."

She nodded her head happily. "I would like that a lot."

He smiled. "Just let me tell my boss I'm goin' and I will be right back." He left her standing there briefly and walked into the back.

Deacon and Rayna walked around holding hands it was like they were two missing parts of the same puzzle and they fit together perfectly. He listened to her go on and on about her weekend in Dallas with her mother. She was so animated and alive when she talked about being on stage. Her smile seemed to light up the world. She was like his light at the end of the tunnel and his rainbow after the rain. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. It had only been one kiss and he was hooked on her already.

He got lost in thought about her while he walked with her and listened to her talk. He'd had his share of women and none of them had made them feel the things that this sixteen-year-old girl did. He felt like he finally found what he'd been searching for when he'd come to Nashville.

Rayna finally noticed that Deacon hadn't said much in awhile. "Deacon, you don't have much to say do you?"

"I don't talk unless I have somethin' good to say. I figured out that I can learn a lot more by stayin' quiet and listenin' than I can by runnin' my mouth." Deacon smiled nervously.

Rayna looked at him confused. "Deacon, are you ok?"

Deacon took a deep breath and put both his hands on her cheeks. "I'm done talkin', Ray." He kissed her deeply.

Rayna leaned into the kiss and put her hands on his sides. She danced for joy on the inside. She couldn't believe that he felt the same way she did. At least she hoped he did and he wasn't just using her for the one thing her mother had warned her about. "What was that for?" She asked once they broke the kiss. She had a goofy smile on her face.

Deacon smiled, but then looked panicked. "Was that not ok? That was 'cause I like you, Ray. I like you a lot. I had to make sure you knew that. I'm sure a girl like you doesn't want a guy like me, but I would be honored if you'd consider it."

"I like you a lot too, Deac. I want you I'm just not sure a guy like you wants a girl like me. I've only had one boyfriend and that didn't last long. I know that you're used to someone who is more experienced. You'd have to show me how, but I can learn." Rayna smiled back at him.

He kissed her again. "Stop it, I ain't gonna force you to do anythin' you don't wanna do or ain't ready for. I just wanna be with you. You make me happier than I've ever been in my life. I know that it's only been a few days, but I know. It's like I've been lookin' for you my whole life."

She put her arms around his neck. "I agree and I feel the same way. This feels right. Bein' with you and makin' music with you feels like what I'm meant to do. Just please don't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me." He countered.

"It's a deal." Rayna agreed.

"It's a deal." Deacon kissed her one more time for good measure.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm having so much fun with this story and I hope you are too. In either the next chapter or the chapter after that there is gonna be a time jump and things are gonna be really fun. Until next time please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 4

Deacon slipped his key in the lock and opened the door to his apartment. "I know this ain't what you're used to. It's small and a little cramped. Don't mind the mess." He looked over his shoulder at Rayna.

"Deacon, this isn't the first time you brought me to your apartment. I've seen it before. I don't mind at all that it's small. I don't even care that it's messy. I just care that we have a place where we can write without bein' bothered." Rayna offered him a smile. Over the last few weeks she had noticed that he was uncomfortable around people who had more money than him. It was like he was always trying to impress her, because she came from money. She wished he could see that she was more like him than she was like people from her social class.

"I'm not warnin' you 'bout the apartment per se. I'm warnin' you 'bout my roommate and my best friend. He's a little rough 'round the edges, but I promise he's a nice guy. He just don't know how to behave 'round civilized people." Deacon warned her. He was afraid that his friend would do or say something to chase Rayna off. That was the last thing he wanted. This girl meant more to him than any of the other girls he'd been with combined. It hadn't been that long at all, but he was already falling for her hard. His life before her was already a distant memory and he didn't want to imagine his life without her in it.

"I'm sure he's not as bad as you make him out to be." Rayna squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't be so sure 'bout that. You ain't ever met anyone quite like Vince before. I can promise you that." Deacon laughed a little.

"Are you gonna let me come in or not?" Rayna arched her eyebrow.

"Of course, come on in." Deacon walked in and waved her in.

Rayna walked into the apartment and looked around. "This isn't as big of a mess as you acted like it was. I mean I can tell that two men live here, but aside from the clothes thrown around it's pretty clean."

Deacon blushed under her gaze. "You're just sayin' that to be nice. I know that we are a couple of slobs."

"Did I just make the big bad Deacon Claybourne blush?" Rayna couldn't help teasing him. She loved the reactions that she got out of him when he was flustered.

"Leave me be, Ray." Deacon laughed with his cheeks bright red.

"I wouldn't tease you if you weren't so much fun to give a hard time." Rayna pushed his shoulder playfully.

Deacon shook his head. "Make yourself at home and have a seat. I will go into the kitchen and see if I can't find us somethin' to drink."

"That sounds perfect." Rayna moved some clothes out of the way and sat down on the couch.

Deacon started rummaging around the kitchen looking for something to drink that didn't have alcohol in it. The last thing he wanted to do was send her home to her overbearing father smelling of booze.

"Deac! Is that you? If so you made home just in time for the cocktail hour and you can pour me one too." Vince called as he came into the room.

Deacon grabbed Vince by the arm before he could make it into the living room and pulled him aside. "Listen to me. I have company in there and you're gonna act like you know how to behave 'round civilized people. I really, really like this girl do not be your usual self and chase her off." He gave him a word of warning.

"Relax and introduce me to this young lady you seem to be so taken with. I will grab us all a drink." Vince pulled out of his grip and grabbed three beers from the kitchen. He didn't share Deacon's pure intentions.

"Rayna, I warn you now that this guy is no where near as charmin' and wholesome as he tries to make himself out to be. This is my best friend Vince Jameson. Vince, this is Rayna Wyatt." Deacon introduced the pair.

Vince put a beer in Rayna's hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Rayna. I always like to meet the girls that my best friend can't stop talkin' 'bout. Let me just say that you are the only one he has ever talked 'bout this much. That makes you special. I can't help noticin' that's quite an expensive last name that you have there. You better me hangin' 'round my man here for the right reasons and not just to piss your daddy off."

Deacon pitched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Vinny, you promised." He hissed through his teeth.

Rayna held up her hand to stop Deacon from saying anything else. "It's nice to meet you too, Vince. I really like Deacon a lot too if that's what you're gettin' at. I don't know what kinda poor little rich girl jerked you 'round in your past, but I ain't like that at all. If you know me as well as you think you do then you'll know my mama is Virginia Jaymes. I'm more her daughter than I am my daddy's daughter. You ain't got a thing to worry 'bout. I rather be right where I am now than at some country club or debutant formal." She didn't back down from Vince's accusation.

Vince grinned from ear to ear. "I like this one, Deac. She is a spitfire. Make sure you don't mess this up. I want to keep her 'round for a good long while." He handed Deacon a beer and tapped his against Rayna's. "I trust you know what that's for, princess. Drink up. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Rayna cracked her beer open while looking him dead in the eye. "I do know what this is for, scrub. I told you I'm my mama's daughter." She took a big gulp of her beer.

Vince drank his beer. "Like I said, I really like this one."

Deacon looked at Rayna through lust filled eyes. There was just something about her that set him on fire unlike any girl he'd ever met before. "I really, really like her too."

"I really, really like you too, Deac. I'll even tolerate your caveman friend here." Rayna smiled. She had picked up the nickname that Vince had called him by.

"You've survived Vince I suppose the like you have for me makes you my girlfriend now." Deacon tried to play it off as a joke, but he really hoped that she wanted to be with him that way.

"I thought all this time we've been spendin' together lately made me your girlfriend. But, if this is your way of askin' me then yes I'd be happy to be your girlfriend." Rayna played it cool, but she was dancing for joy on the inside. All that time she'd spent worrying he didn't feel the same way about her was for nothing. When they were together they just clicked and everything felt right.

* * *

"Ben, you don't have to make such a fuss over me. I'm perfectly capable of gettin' my own bags into the house." Virginia shooed the butler away from her.

"Now, Miss Virginia, stop bein' so damn stubborn and let me help you." Ben retorted.

"Ok, ok, you win. You take such good care of us. I don't know what we would do without you sometimes." Virginia gave him a smile.

"I'm sure that y'all would be absolutely lost without me 'round here." Ben smiled back at her. He preferred it when she was around she was the easy one to work for.

"I could carry my own bags, but truthfully I don't really want to." Virginia joked with him and walked into the house. She could smell something cooking in the kitchen. "Somethin' sure smells good." She said to no one in particular.

"Virginia, you're home. I wasn't expecting you so soon." Lamar came down the stairs and greeted his wife.

"I caught the early flight in I was sick of bein' away from the girls. Are either of them here by chance?" Virginia tried to have as little interaction with him as possible.

"Tandy is already here for dinner and I have no idea where Rayna is as usual. She said something about bringing the young man she's been spending so much time with lately to dinner." Lamar shrugged his shoulders.

"As usual you lost track of our daughter. I'm not gonna ask how that happened." Virginia rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't tell me things the way she does you. I know nothing about this boy she has been hanging around with. You told me not to pick at her and just let her be. That is what I've been doing." Lamar retorted hotly.

"I know the boy she has been spendin' time with. His name is Deacon and he is a good boy. They make music together. I think they are good for each other. She really likes him and I think he feels the same way 'bout her. This is an excitin' time in our daughter's life. The fact that she is bringin' him to dinner is a huge deal. If I'm right this is her first serious boyfriend. Our little girl is growin' up. We need to be there for her right now." Virginia lectured him.

"For her sake and to get you off my back I will try to get to know this boy when she brings him to dinner. I hope he's at least good enough for her and he's not that usual riffraff that hangs around the places that you musicians like." Lamar relented.

"That's all I can ask for. Now, where is my oldest daughter? I don't see her near as often as I should and I miss her like crazy." Virginia asked him.

"She's in the den waiting on me." Lamar told her.

Virginia walked into the den with a huge smile on her face. "Tandy, look at you, baby girl. You're practically a grown woman on me. You need to get home more often or I need to go over to that campus and see you. It seems like it has been forever." She opened her arms to her daughter.

Tandy got up and hugged her mother tightly. She may have been a daddy's girl, but she still had a very close bond with her mother. It was nothing like the bond her sister had with her, but it was still close. "Hi, mama, it's so good to see you. I have missed you so much. I know I don't get home as often as I should. I see daddy almost every day, because I work for him when I'm not in class. I don't get to see you that much, though. I'm starting to think I'm gonna have to join your road crew if I want to spend time with you."

"I'm sorry, honey. I know that I'm a very busy woman, but I need to make more time for you. We keep up runnin' circles 'round each other like this and the next time I see you, it'll be at your weddin'." Virginia teased her.

"That's not going to happen any time soon. I much rather focus on getting my degree and building my career before I worry about getting married." Tandy informed her.

"That's my girl." Virginia put her hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Just when I think you're all Lamar I see some of myself in you. Don't let your daddy know this, because he would like to take all the credit for the way you turned out, but you get that strong and stubborn thing from me."

"I don't think I got as much of your stubbornness as Rayna did. I saw her one night in a diner on my side of town with a boy who looks like a rebel without a clue. He just has bad boy written all over him. He doesn't look like the type of boy that she goes to school with either." Tandy reported on what her baby sister had been up to.

"That's the guy she has been writin' with lately. His name is Deacon and he is a good guy. I wouldn't have set up those writin' sessions if I thought that he was gonna get her into trouble. It's better for me to help her out than to shut her down and not let her make music at all. We all know that she would just sneak 'round to do it if she had to. This way I have some control over what she does and who she does it with." Virginia said that more for Lamar's benefit than for Tandy's.

Tandy just laughed a little. "I think that he looks like the kind of boy who would bring her home pregnant."

"If that's the boy she's bringin' home today then I will just get my shotgun out right now and put a stop to this." Lamar snorted.

"Don't you two be so damn dramatic. Tandy, your mawmaw and pawpaw have met him and they really like him a lot. We all know that if Virgil Jaymes didn't like this boy he would have chased him off the first chance he got. My daddy is a force of nature and that's where I get it." Virginia pointed out to them.

Rayna walked in the front door with Deacon. "Well, here it is. This is home."

Deacon shifted nervously from foot to foot. "It's somethin' else." His voice was shaky.

Rayna touched his arm to soothe him. "It's ok, you don't have to be nervous. I like you and as long as I'm here you belong here too."

"I don't do well with parents. I explained to you 'bout mine." Deacon bit his lip. It was easy to tell that he really liked her and felt comfortable around her. He had told her all about his dysfunctional home life and the abuse he'd suffered at the hands of his father.

"Well, you know that my mama likes you and that's half the battle. You don't really have to worry 'bout what my daddy says. I try not to pay too much attention to him either." Rayna took his hand and led him into the den. She knew her father and sister were most likely in there.

"Speak of the devil and there she is." Virginia said by way of greeting.

"Mama! You're home!" Rayna hugged her mother tightly.

"I thought it would be nice if I made it home for our weekly dinner. I was missin' my girls so, so much." Virginia kissed her daughter's head. "Introduce your friend to everyone. Act like you were raised to have some manners."

"Deacon, you already know my mama and you met Tandy briefly. This is my daddy, Lamar Wyatt. Daddy, Tandy, this is my boyfriend, Deacon Claybourne." Rayna made the introductions.

Deacon offered his hand to Lamar. "It's very nice to finally meet you, sir."

Lamar shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you too, son." He looked the younger man up and down critically.

"Ms. Jaymes, it's good to see you again. And it's nice to see you again too, Tandy." Deacon poured on the charm.

Virginia smiled to put Deacon at ease. "None of that formal stuff in this house. Please call me Virginia."

"My mama would have my hide if I didn't refer to you that way. She likes to think that she raised a southern gentleman." Deacon smiled back.

"So, Deacon, where are you from?" Tandy asked.

"I'm from Natchez Mississippi." Deacon answered.

"Do you have any siblings?" Lamar was digging for dirt to give to his private investigator.

"I have a sister." Deacon rubbed his hands together.

"Daddy, Tandy, leave him alone this isn't an interrogation or a job interview. Let him breathe." Rayna rolled her eyes at them. "Deacon, please forgive my daddy and sister they don't know how to behave 'round normal people."

"Deacon, sweetie, do you want anythin' to drink? Can I get you anythin' at all? Excuse my husband and daughter they are paranoid by nature." Virginia gave Lamar and Tandy both a sharp look.

"No thank you, I'm fine. And it's ok. I'd probably question me a lot too." Deacon cleared his throat.

"There's no need for you to be nervous. How 'bout I show you 'round my music room? I get a feeling that you would really like that." Virginia offered.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot." Deacon agreed.

"Rayna, let me borrow you for just a minute while mom shows him her shrine to herself." Tandy took her sister by the arm and led her upstairs to her bedroom.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Tandy?" Rayna glared at her sister.

"I could ask you the same thing. What the hell are you thinking? He's at least my age if not older. Not only that, but it doesn't seem like he comes from the best background." Tandy put her hands on her hips.

"I really like him, Tandy. It shouldn't matter how old he is or what his background is like. He is good to me and he makes me happy. Don't be so much like daddy. Your problem isn't his age. Your problem is he doesn't have the kind of money we do. That doesn't make him a bad person." Rayna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Guys like him aren't from our world. The only thing he's gonna do is break your heart and leave you behind like you don't matter." Tandy lectured her.

"You have got to start seein' beyond how much money someone has and start seein' who they are as a person. Bein' poor doesn't make you bad. It also doesn't make me any better than him. He gets me and I get him. That is the only thing I care 'bout. We have so much in common and when we make music together everythin' feels right. I'm different than you I don't need or want the same things you do to make me happy. The sooner you realize that the better off we will be. You're my sister and I hate fightin' with you. You're the only sibling that I have I need you to be on my side here. I'm gonna get enough hell 'bout this from daddy. I need someone other than mama who understands me. I get that with Deacon. You don't have to like him I just need you to try to be civil to him for my sake." Rayna stared her down.

"I make no promises, but I can try." Tandy agreed.

"I better go back downstairs and see what Deacon is up to with mama." Rayna excused herself.

* * *

Virginia was in her music room playing around on her guitar. She was working on a new tune for a song she was writing. She couldn't seem to get it right and it was really starting to frustrate her. She looked up in annoyance when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" She called out.

Lamar stepped into the room. "I'm glad that you're home. I have something that I want to talk to you about."

"Tell me now if my bad day is about to get worse." She groaned.

"I'm sure you're probably gonna get upset with me for this, but I had a background check run on that boy Rayna is dating and what came back isn't great. He's poor white trash, Virginia. Our daughter doesn't need to be hanging around someone like that." He told her bluntly.

"Lamar, what the fuck do you think you're doin'? You just can't let that girl be happy. I don't care what's in his past I know him now and he is a good guy." She glared at him.

"You only say that because you don't know what I found out about him. His father is an abusive drunk who has been in and out of the county jail. He couldn't hold a job to save his life. There are a ton of hospital visits on Deacon's record and his mother and sister's. The doctors always suspected abuse, but they couldn't do anything since his mother would never press charges. He grew up living hand to mouth. More than once the electric to their ratty little trailer got turned off. I'm sorry, but with that history of domestic violence and drinking he's like a wounded, caged animal and I don't want Rayna around that." He put his foot down.

"You are always so quick to judge someone based on how much money they have or where they come from you don't bother to stop and see the person they are. He was abused and his father was a drunk, but that's not him. He got himself out of that situation and he works his ass off. He doesn't just have one job he has two or three. That's exactly the kind of guy I want Rayna with. He's good to her and good for her. He makes her extremely happy and that's all we can ask for as her parents. The girl thinks that she's in love and mark my words if you tell her she can't see him the only thing that's gonna do is make her even more determined to see him. Lamar, you think I'm kiddin', but if you keep on her like this you are gonna push her away and lose her forever. I won't lose her, but you will." She told him yet again.

"I want what's best for her. She wasn't born into that world and she is better than that. If she hates me for protecting her then so be it. At least I know she won't be tangled up in that mess." He grumbled.

"Since you're on the warpath anyway I might as well tell you about the phone call I got earlier. My manager got a call from a few record labels and they want to to sit down with Rayna. She has a really good shot of makin' a career out of this. I'm not gonna deny her an opportunity to secure a steady future for herself and to do the thing she loves the most. I'm gonna take her to these meetings and I will sign for her to sign with one of them." She laid down the law.

"Over my dead body. I can spread the word around that anyone that does business with my daughter will make an enemy out of me." Lamar retorted.

"If you do that I will walk out that door right now. I won't stay with you and I mean it. I'm gone in two years anyway, but if you do this I will be gone sooner. I'm not gonna let you ruin her chance to do the thing that makes her happy. I don't know why you would even want to do that to her. You're not like this with Tandy. I've seen you move heaven and earth to make that girl happy. I don't know why you can't do the same for Rayna." Virginia shook her head at him.

"I won't stand in her way, but I won't go out of my way to help her do this thing I disapprove of either." He relented. He knew better than to fight with her over this she would walk just like she said she would. He didn't want her to do that not when he still had slim chance of being able to talk her into staying with him.

"I'm dead serious. You can't keep bein' on her 'bout everythin' she does. She will get out of here as soon as she can and she won't ever look back. I don't want our family to fall apart like that. I may not love you, but whether either of us likes it or not we will always be a family and we will always be co-parents. You have got to work with me here." She stressed to him.

"If you wanna sign for her to go make music I won't try to stop you from doing what you think is best for her. I think you're the only person in this world who truly understands her. I don't know what to do with her anymore." He said finally.

"You don't have to like what she's doin' you just have to try to be supportive of her. Maybe you two can find some common ground again. I'm gonna arrange for some gigs for her before I have her get tied down with anyone. I know that my label is interested in her and I think that would probably be the best situation for her right now, but I don't want her making a commitment yet. She's young I want her to have some fun first." She explained.

"Whatever you think is best. I will leave it up to you then." He didn't know what else to say and it was better not to argue with her.

* * *

"What are you doin' here?" Rayna gasped and went running into Deacon's arms after school.

"I couldn't wait another minute to see you. I was workin' a job in the neighborhood and I thought I would come pick you up from school today." Deacon kissed her deeply.

"I like the way you think, Deac," She rubbed her nose against his and kissed him again.

"I really like the way I think too." He laughed and sat her down on her feet.

"What did you have in mind for how we can spend the afternoon?" She took his hand.

He laced their fingers together. "I thought that we would go practice some of the songs we've written lately. I got a call from Watty this mornin' apparently him and your mama got a gig for us in a few days. They let me tell you, but that means we have to get a band together. Lucky for you that I know a lot of people."

"I am so excited. I don't know how we are ever gonna get a band together that fast." She squealed happily.

"You already have a guitar player and a drummer." He helped her into his truck.

"I know that you're a guitar player, but how do I already have a drummer?" She looked confused.

"Vince is a drummer and he would be more than happy to do it. Or let me put this way I'll tell him to do it and he will." He assured her.

"What 'bout the rest of the band?" She asked.

"I already put some calls out. There is no problem there. There should be a band together by the time we get to the practice space your mama arranged for." He grinned brightly.

"I really have the best mama, don't I?" She smiled back.

"She is awesome. I wish my mama was a little more like her." He agreed. The more time he spent with the redheaded beauty the more time he wanted to spend with her. He was falling for her fast and hard.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. When I do the time jump it is going to be to the beginning of the series, but not to worry I will be lacing in flashbacks of their early years together. I'm very excited to move forward with this and have Virginia there to shake things up. Until next time please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you in?" Deacon leaned across the middle of his truck and kissed his girlfriend.

"I'm sure, this is the third night in a row you've brought me home this late and it's better if you just wait out here." Rayna put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him back deeper.

They were sitting out in the driveway in front of her house. Ever since Lamar had met Deacon, he was a whole new level of irritated at the decisions his daughter was making with her life, nit that just made Rayna want to get to know more about her boyfriend. It felt so weird for her to say that. Sometimes the redhead had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Sitting in the driveway three and a half hours past her curfew, Rayna was completely invested in him and more in love with him than she had been the first time she met him.

"If you keep kissin' me like that, you aren't gonna make it inside." Deacon teased and nibbled on her bottom lip playfully.

Rayna let out a low throaty laugh and pulled back to look at him, "I don't know if this is the right place for that. I want to, but I still want it to be special." She looked down and blushed, "I've never done that before…" She muttered lowly.

Deacon let out a heavy sigh. Rayna wasn't like most girls he had dated. Usually, by this time he would have already had them in the bedroom, but she was different. He felt different when he was with her and he wanted to treat her with the upmost respect and do things at her pace. He would have been lying if he said that he didn't want to know what she felt like in every way possible.

"Baby," He stroked her cheek with his thumb and locked his eyes on hers. "I ain't gonna make you do something that you don't wanna, you know that."

"I know that, Deac, I trust you." She whispered softly. She took his hand and kissed it.

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "You better get goin' inside 'fore they send out a search party for you."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." She pecked his lips a couple more times before she got out of the truck.

"I will see you tomorrow." He confirmed.

"You can just meet me at that apartment my momma keeps downtown and we can go from there to meet up with everyone else before our show." Rayna told him.

"Sounds good to me, babe." Deacon agreed.

She slammed the truck door shut and waited until he had driven away to bother with getting the front door open. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she found that her key still fit in the lock. She was a little surprised that her father hadn't had them changed to teach her a lesson. She slipped her cowboy boots off and picked them up in one hand. She wanted to avoid making any noise if she could help it. She didn't want to tempt fate and wake one of her parents up. Her mother wouldn't be much of a problem, but her father would rail on until she couldn't stand to hear it anymore.

Rayna made it to the foyer and to the bottom of the stairs without any problem. Just as she was about to step up on the first step she froze when the living room light came on. She groaned as silently as she could.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Lamar stood up with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"I know that I'm late, but in my defense I told momma that I would probably be running late. Deacon and I got caught up writin' a song after rehearsal. My homework is already done. It's really not a big deal." Rayna dropped her boots at the foot of the stairs.

"This is a huge deal, Rayna. I won't have my daughter acting like poor white trash because that's what she chooses to date." Lamar yelled at her.

"He's not poor white trash and he doesn't act like it. I like him, daddy. And you're just gonna have to get used to it!" Rayna had never been one to shy away from a fight with her father. She took after her mother that way.

"I most certainly will not get used to it. Like it or not you're a Wyatt and that means there are certain that society expects out of you. Dating someone within your own social class and pursuing an acceptable career is part of it. Your sister has no problem sticking to those rules I don't know why it's so hard for you." Lamar drained his glass of scotch.

"I'm not some puppet like Tandy is. I'm not gonna do whatever you tell me to without question. I have my own mind and I'm capable of thinkin' for myself." Rayna spit back at him.

"I wish you would stop talking like some damn hick. It makes you sound like you came out of the same gutter you found that Claybourne boy in. I won't have it. Come hell or high water you will obey me or you won't like the consequences." Lamar pointed a threating finger in her direction.

"I get to be in charge of my own life not you. No wonder momma tries to stay away from you as much as she can. If you treat her anywhere near as terrible as you treat me I wonder why she even stays married to you. You're gonna end up a lonely, miserable old man. If you're lucky Tandy will check on your every once in a while." Rayna didn't back down from him.

Virginia flew down the steps in her dressing robe with curlers in her hair. She didn't know what was going on, but she was sure it wasn't good. "What in the world is goin' on down here? I mean I have a pretty good idea of what is goin' on, but that is enough." She laid down the law. She didn't take much for her to know that her husband and daughter had once again had one of their famous rounds.

"Your daughter is deliberately disobedient and smart mouthed. This is what happens when you let her think it's ok for her to do whatever she wants to do whenever she wants to do it." Lamar forgot himself for a moment and took a harsh tone with his wife.

Virginia stared him down. "Rayna Aliscia Wyatt, get your ass up to my room right now. I will be up to deal with you in a minute."

Rayna hung her head. "Yes, momma," She hightailed it upstairs to her mother's room. She hated disappointing her mother and hearing it in her voice.

"Lamar, you know better than to take that tone with me. I damn sure not gonna let you talk to our baby girl the way you just were. I happen to agree with you on this one and I am gonna come down on her for not gettin' home on time. You don't get to make the threats I heard you makin' though. And you don't get to call her poor white trash. There's nothin' wrong with poor white trash my momma was what you would consider poor white trash before she married my daddy." Virginia tried her best to keep her temper under control.

"She's just like you. That's not always a good thing and I think even you can admit to that." Lamar poured himself another glass of scotch.

"I can admit to that. I have my faults that get me into trouble. And she is goin' down that same road. She learns her lessons the hard way just like I do, but you can't be so heavy handed with her. It's not that she don't mind or behave it's that you are way too extreme. You're gonna create a little criminal if you're too strict with her. She knows when I mean business and she listens like just now. You ain't gonna handle her by tellin' her it's your way or the highway. I know that girl she will hit the bricks." Virginia got into her stash of bourbon and poured herself a dink.

"I wish that she was as close to me as she is to you. She may not see it, but I do love her very much." Lamar sighed.

"Try to be understandin' with her. That's the only thing I can tell you. You need to learn to relate to her on her level. Find some common ground. You can't do that by actin' like a prison warden." Virginia pointed out to him. "I'm gonna go up there and deal with her. You just think 'bout what I said."

Rayna sat on the edge of her mother's bed with her hands folded in her lap. She hated more than anything when her mother got angry with her. It meant that she had really screwed up.

"Doll Baby, what am I gonna do with you? You know that I'm very lenient with you, but three hours late for curfew is a little much." Virginia leaned against the doorway and sipped her whiskey.

"I know, momma. It's not somethin' that I do on purpose. I just when I get with Deacon and start makin' music I lose all track of time. It's like everythin' else, but the two of us just melts away. It's not somethin' that I can really explain." Rayna tried her best to explain what was going on with her.

"I know those feelings well. I've had those feelings before. That's not an excuse for you to break the rules and flaunt that in your father's face. We don't ask for much from you and you do really well at followin' the rules. I need you to make your best effort to go back to that. I know that you're a teenager and you're explorin' this new relationship, and your music, and you're testin' your wings out. I know that you're gettin' ready to fly soon." Virginia replied.

"I'm sorry that I let you down. I don't ever wanna do that. I'm doin' my best here, momma. I've never felt any of this before. Not even with any of the boys that I've had dates with here and there. I've always done what I should and I thought it would be ok for me to have a little bit of fun." Rayna looked down at her feet.

Virginia sat down on the bed beside her and put her arm around her shoulders. "You didn't let me down. You're bein' a normal teenager. I did way worse than you have ever done. You're just like me, little one. That means you are as wild and untamed as they come. That doesn't make you bad, it just means that you can't be controlled. It'll serve you well one day, but until then try to work with me please." She kissed the side of her head.

"I can do that, momma." Rayna leaned against her mother's side. She always felt so safe and wanted when she was with her.

"You should go get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow and I don't want you to be too tired. I know that you're gonna be great." Virginia smiled softly.

Rayna hugged her mother tightly. "I love you, momma, goodnight."

"I love you too, baby girl." Virginia kissed her forehead.

* * *

The next afternoon Rayna let herself into her mother's apartment using the key she had given her. Virginia kept the place for when she was working late or if she got too drunk to make it home. It was her escape from the nightmare that was her marriage to Lamar. She and Watty often met there for some alone time.

Rayna walked in and her eyes went wide when she saw her mother on the couch kissing her Uncle Watty. "Momma, what's goin' on?"

Virginia pulled away from Watty and looked up at her daughter guiltily. "Ray-Ray, what are you doin' here?"

"I'm meetin' Deacon here. I brought my outfit for tonight, so I can get ready. We were gonna go over and meet the band then. I didn't know that you were gonna be here." Rayna stammered. She was shocked, but she couldn't say she was all that surprised. Her parents' marriage was obviously not something that either of them wanted to be in.

"I'll just go wait outside for him and let y'all talk." Watty excused himself as gracefully as he could.

"Uncle Watty, don't hurt my momma, ok?" Rayna called out before he could go.

"I wouldn't hurt her for anything in this world, Songbird." Watty said over his shoulder.

Virginia sat Rayna down on the couch next to her and took both her hands. "You're not mad at me?"

"Momma, I know that you and daddy don't love each other. I have eyes I can see how unhappy you are with him. I know what daddy is like and I don't know why you stay with him. It shouldn't be on my account. If Uncle Watty makes you happy that's who you should be with." Rayna squeezed her hands.

"You are without a doubt one of the two most incredible things I've done with my life. The passion you have for life and the way that you feel compassion for others blows me away sometimes. You know what your daddy's like when he doesn't get his way. That's the reason I haven't left him to be the man I love since I was just about your age. I tried to once, but that's not somethin' I'm gonna burden you with. He would fight me for you tooth and nail. Not 'cause he's around to parent you, but 'cause he knows how much it would hurt me." Virginia told honestly. She wasn't going to tell her the whole messy story about what had gone on the night of her accident.

"Momma, I want you to go be happy and not worry 'bout me. I'm gonna be gone soon. You can't stay with him. I won't be responsible for you not bein' happy. I'm not some stupid little girl, I know things. I know that there isn't a judge that would give full custody to daddy. The court always sides with the mother." Rayna pointed out to her.

"You are incredibly wise for your age, but let me tell you a little story. I know your daddy incredibly well. He would trot out the fact that I have been havin' an affair for most of our marriage in open court. He would drag me through the mud. He would try to tear down everythin' that I have built and I can't let him do that anymore than I can could walk away and let him have custody of you. I know that he would make your life hell if for no other reason than to hurt me. I'm the momma it's my job to worry 'bout things and it's your job to enjoy bein' young and free." Virginia looked at her seriously.

"So, what? Daddy just gets to blackmail you into doin' whatever it is he wants you to do. That's not fair at all, momma. I'll be damned if he gets to use me as a pawn to do that. There has to be some way around it." Rayna mused.

"There's that fire I was talkin' 'bout." Virginia kissed her head. "I need you to be honest with me and tell me how you really feel 'bout this."

"Momma, I have known for a long time that you aren't happy. Honestly, when I was younger there was more than once I thought that you were gonna leave daddy. I think I have known for pretty much my whole life that you two weren't really happy together. You never showed love and affection for each other the way mawmaw and pawpaw do. I told you back in Dallas if he treats you half as badly as he treats me I don't know how you put up with him. If you are happy then I am happy for you. I'm not gonna judge you. I love you and I don't think you should pretend if that's not what you want with your life." Rayna leaned against her mother.

Virginia cupped her daughter's cheek gently. "I think I was wrong last night. You're ready to fly now. You don't worry 'bout anythin', you let me take care of it. Tonight I want you to worry 'bout this show. Just know that your momma loves you more than anythin' in this world and everythin' I do is for you and your sister."

"What does that mean?" Rayna had a puzzled look on her face.

"That means let me worry 'bout it. Your momma is a very smart woman who always has a plan. Right now you need to go start gettin' ready for your big night. I'm sure that your boyfriend is already here and probably waitin' outside with Watty." Virginia laughed softly.

"I trust you more than I trust anyone else in my life I know that you will take care of things you always do." Rayna smiled back. "Does Watty make you happy?"

Virginia nodded. "He makes me happier than anythin' else I've even known in my life outside of bein' your momma. I hope you don't mind that you got saddled with a whore for a momma."

"Then you should be with him. Daddy will be just fine he always is. I don't think you're a whore. You're my hero." Rayna shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't that she hated her father, she just knew that her parents would be happier if they weren't married to each other.

"That's one of those things that is easier said than done and I damn sure don't want you worryin' 'bout. Watty is married too and that's all I'm gonna say 'bout it for now." Virginia got up from the couch and opened the door.

Deacon stood outside the door next to Watty with a very confused look on his face. "I was 'sposed to meet Ray here."

"She's in here. Come on in, honey. I just had to take care of some last minute stuff with her. I'm sure she will tell you all 'bout it later." Virginia put a big smile on her face and ushered the young man into the apartment.

"Virginia, I think I'm gonna go now." Watty told her.

"That would probably be for the best right now. We need to talk later." Virginia retorted.

"I know," Watty wore a solemn look on his face as he turned to leave.

* * *

Virginia marched into Lamar's office with a purposeful look on her face.

"Mrs. Wyatt, he's in a meeting with your daughter. I don't think he wants to be disturbed." Lamar's secretary tried to stop her.

"He has time for me." Virginia wouldn't be deterred. She opened his office door without bothering to knock. "Tandy, daddy is gonna have to talk to you later. I need a word with him right now."

Tandy stood up quickly. She recognized the look on her mother's face and she wasn't about to argue with her. "Whatever you need, mom." She left before she could get caught in the crossfire.

"Virginia, what are you doing here?" Lamar looked up at her clearly annoyed.

Virginia laid a legal document down on his desk. "Sign this,"

"What is this? I'm not just going to sign something without looking it over first." Lamar frowned up at her.

Virginia handed him a pen. "Those are emancipation papers for Rayna. I already signed them and you're gonna sign 'em now. We are gonna take care of this clean and fast."

"There is no way in hell I'm signing these." Lamar fumed.

"Yes you are gonna sign 'em or I will tell the whole world what really happened the night of my accident. You don't want me to do that anymore than I do. We are gonna end this charade here and now. You are never gonna let that girl live her life or do what makes her happy. This actually gives you what you want. If she's free to make music and doesn't do it well then she will go down the path that you want for her. She's not gonna do that unless she tries though." Virginia broke out her big guns. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of this sooner. It was a way to get what she wanted and to keep Lamar from torturing their daughter.

"This is a terrible idea, but I know there is no talking you out of this." Lamar signed the papers.

"Great, I will get these filed as soon as possible. That way we can get on with this. And then we can get a quick quiet divorce. I keep what I came into the marriage with you keep what you came into the marriage with and you can have that house. I didn't like it when we bought it. I will go to my ranch." Virginia snatched the papers up.

"If that girl gets hurt then it is on you." Lamar pointed a threatening finger in her direction.

"She ain't gonna get hurt. She's a Jaymes she will be just fine." Virginia retorted.

"I guess we will see about that with time." Lamar clenched his jaw.

"You may not see it now, but this is a good thing for all of us." Virginia turned around on her heel and stormed out the same way she had come in.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks to both Virginia and Lamar's considerable pull in Nashville they were able to get a court date and get things settled with Rayna's emancipation quickly. Virginia and Lamar were both now living apart, but they were still married on paper. The trade off for him letting Rayna go was that they had to wait before getting a divorce. Lamar wanted to keep up appearances, but Virginia had gotten what she wanted in her own way. Like she'd said she let Lamar keep the house and she had moved to her ranch. She was still financially supporting her daughter and taking care of her in every way possible. The only way for them both to be free was for the emancipation to go through.

Rayna meanwhile was staying at her mother's apartment during the week while she had school and going out to the ranch on weekends. She was spending more and more time with Deacon and getting closer to him in the process. The more time they spent together the deeper and harder they fell for each other.

* * *

Nashville 2012

Rayna studied herself in the vanity mirror. She was in her dressing robe and hair curlers. The years had certainly been kind to her in more way than one. She had a career that she absolutely loved and a great personal life. She would always be extremely grateful that she'd had her mother there to help her navigate her early days in the music business. She didn't know what she would have done without her.

The engagement ring that currently sparkled on her finger was an upgrade from the one her husband had proposed to her with. She laughed happily when she heard a din of activity in the hall.

"Babe, what are you doin' to those girls?" She called out.

"I ain't doin' a damn thing to 'em." Deacon walked in and smiled at her in the mirror.

"If you're not out there makin' 'em squeal like little crazy people then who is?" Rayna asked.

"Their uncle is out there gettin' 'em all riled up. The only good thing is that I got 'em dressed and ready to go." Deacon answered her.

"Vince better not be here. He promised that he would get the band ready to go tonight and let you stay back with me and the girls." Rayna frowned. She didn't know why she put up with her husband's best friend as her drummer sometimes.

"Not that uncle the other one." Deacon replied.

"He's not here, is he?" Rayna asked.

"He's here," Deacon nodded his head.

Rayna jumped to her feet and walked out into the hall.

A dark headed young man with sparkling green eyes was standing there with his arms around Maddie and Daphne.

Rayna's face lit up with a huge smile. "What is my baby brother doin' here? Ridge Jaymes, get over here and give your sister a hug."

"Hey, there's my favorite sister." Ridge walked over and wrapped her up in a huge hug. He was the very definition of a cowboy. He wore a jean jacket and a button down with blue jeans and a pair of cowboy boots.

Rayna kissed him all over his face and then pulled away to really look at him. "You in no way look ready to go out anywhere."

"I wear this everywhere I go. It's one of the hazards of havin' a rodeo cowboy for a baby brother." Ridge replied. He was almost twenty years younger than his sister.

"Momma is gonna have a field day with you, boy." Rayna retorted.

"Have you seen the way that your husband dresses?" Ridge asked her.

"Y'all can leave me outta this war." Deacon leaned against the doorjamb.

Rayna arched her eyebrow at him. "Jeans and flannel are all he ever wears. I gave up on him gettin' to wear anythin' different long before you were born."

"I won that war. It was the only one I won. I learned a long time ago not to argue with your sister." Deacon replied.

"But for reasons that I will never see you love her. I mean I love her cause she's my sister, but you ain't gotta be stuck with her." Ridge countered.

"Don't talk 'bout your sister the way I talk 'bout mine. That's a relationship that I don't wanna have." Deacon advised him.

"Ridge, I love you and I'm very happy that you're here. I need to go finish gettin' ready for this thing and Deacon has to help me get into this pair of pants I'm gonna wear. So, you need to keep an eye on your nieces and make sure that they don't get dirty." Rayna told him.

"I've got this, Ray-Ray, you ain't gotta worry. Me and these girls will be just fine. The first job that I had was watchin' these too." Ridge reminded her.

"Go dazzle 'em with tales of ridin' bulls and travelin' on the rodeo circuit. Keep it clean, Ridge." Deacon gave him a look.

"You act like I didn't learn how to live life like an outlaw from you and Vince." Ridge made a face.

"You keep those stories to yourself too." Deacon shook his head at him.

"Momma trusted us way too much with that boy when he was little. We were still kids ourselves. I think that might be what's wrong with him now." Rayna took him by the hand and led him back into their bedroom.

"She really did. I don't know what she was thinkin'." Deacon laughed.

"You gonna help me get into these incredibly tight pants or what?" Rayna asked him.

"I'll help you. I just always thought that I was better at gettin' you outta your pants." Deacon winked at her.

"If you play your cards right, I will let you do that tonight too." Rayna smirked at him sexily. She really was happier than anyone had any right to be.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I wouldn't to lay the back story out before we moved on to present day. I will weave some flashbacks in when and if they are needed. I threw a couple of surprises in there. We get to see how things turned out differently if Rayna had her mom around to give her advice and to help guide her. I won't follow the seasons exactly, but I will use them as a guideline. Until next time please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Y'all we couldn't be here tonight celebratin' this man without the woman who has been by his side for years. Everyone else knows her as the Queen Mother of country music, but I'm lucky enough to call her momma. Please put your hands together for Virginia Jaymes." Ridge introduced his mother to the Opry stage.

Virginia walked out on the stage dolled up in her usual getup. She waved to the crowd her wedding set sparkling brilliantly under the bright lights. She hugged her son before he went off to the wings. "That wasn't a half bad introduction for a rodeo cowboy. He is one of Watty's many contributions to the world of country music. He may just be our best duet. I'm here tonight to introduce another duo that Watty is largely responsible for bein' together. Y'all make some noise for Rayna Jaymes and Deacon Claybourne."

Rayna and Deacon walked out holding hands. Deacon took his place on the side of the stage next to his wife.

"My momma has a flair for the dramatic, but this time she was right. Deacon and I may not have ever met if it weren't for him gettin' Deacon to play guitar for me the first time I played the Bluebird. So, I owe him not only for the great career I've had, but also for introducin' me to my future husband. I also owe him for keepin' my momma outta trouble." Rayna joked. "In his honor we are gonna do one of our early songs."

"Y'all watch your momma and daddy. I know that's gonna be you one day." Watty had an arm around each of his granddaughters.

"Watty, what are you back here puttin' into them girls' heads? You're tryin' to use our granddaughters as your next big act?" Virginia stole a kiss from her husband.

"Now who else should get credit for discovering the Claybourne sisters' sound if not their Papaw Watty?" Watty smiled against her lips.

"What is he up to back here without me to keep an eye on him?" Virginia stooped down to talk to her granddaughters.

"He was talking to Marshall." Daphne volunteered happily.

Virginia looked up at her husband with an arched eyebrow. "About Rayna or me?"

"Don't worry about it right now. Just enjoy your daughter." Watty told her.

"I don't know how I make through this life without killin' you." Virginia just shook her head at him.

"That was so great, mom." Maddie hugged her mother when she came off the stage.

"Daddy," Daphne launched herself into Deacon's arms.

"You just may be one of my biggest fans." Deacon laughed and kissed Daphne's cheek.

"Songbird, that was incredible as always. Thank you for doing that." Watty kissed Rayna's cheek.

"You don't have to thank me. I can't think of any other place I would rather be." Rayna brushed off his comment.

"Now where is that son of mine? I need him a for a minute. There is business that needs to be handled." Watty looked around for Ridge.

Ridge walked over with Deacon's niece Scarlett and her boyfriend Avery. "Look who I found y'all."

"You lost 'em? I thought I told you to make sure that she got here alright." Deacon cuffed his brother-in-law playfully on the side of his head.

"Uncle Deacon, this is far from the first time I've been here. I know my way around just fine." Scarlett hugged her uncle.

Deacon handed Daphne to her. "Take your cousin. Watch both them and Ridge for a minute and then I will catch up with you after we get done talkin' business."

"I will be here with them." Scarlett assured him.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Deacon kissed the top of her head. "The one wearin' the cowboy hat needs more watchin' than my girls do. He's Virginia's spawn." He joked.

"You wanna talk 'bout my son? Have you met your oldest? I love her so, so much, but I'm pretty sure she's spawn too." Virginia laughed at him.

"Let's just go deal with your daughter before we start talkin' 'bout mine." Deacon put his arm around her shoulders.

Scarlett watched them all walk off to Rayna's dressing room before she spoke. "Your momma doesn't know what happened the last time you rode does she?" She addressed that question to Ridge.

"She don't know and you ain't gonna tell her. I'm fine. It could have been way worse." Ridge waved off her concern.

"If it wasn't a big deal how come the hospital called me to come pick you up?" Scarlett gave him a look.

"'Cause I had a concussion and they would let me drive myself home. You were the one who could get to me the fastest. Normally I wake Deac up and make him come pick me up no matter where I'm in the hospital. Feel honored that I trust you that much." Ridge shot her a charming smile.

"Has anyone ever told you two that you fight like siblings?" Avery looked between them.

"Yeah, we've heard that a time or two." Ridge smirked.

"'Cause he used to chase me 'round with bugs and frogs when we were little." Scarlett rolled her eye at him.

"Why don't we take the girls and let them look 'round?" Ridge changed the subject quickly. He didn't need Scarlett telling all kinda embarrassing stories about him.

"Ray, I know that this part is hard for you, but you need to play nice for a minute. Just try your best not to do what comes naturally to you. I've been trying for years to get you to take that advice, but right now I really need you to take it to heart." Bucky tried to give Rayna a pep talk.

"I will be fine. I know how to behave." Rayna assured him.

"Ok, it's show time." Bucky nodded. He knew that was as good as he was going to get with her. He cast a worried glance in Virginia's direction. She was worse than Rayna ever dared to be. So, of course, he had the bad fortune to have to deal with them both right now. He opened the door.

Juliette Barnes walked in with her manager Glenn Goodman and Marshall Evans the head of the label.

"Rayna, I thought it was time that we introduced you to Juliette. Things have been hectic since she joined the label and we haven't had the chance yet." Marshall was all smiles.

"Juliette, it's so nice to meet you." Rayna plastered her stage smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you too. My momma told me she used to listen to your songs when I was in her belly." Juliette made a snarky comment.

Rayna looked the younger woman up and down disdainfully. "You might wanna tuck your girls back in that dress they look like they are gonna fall right out."

"You must really think that I'm a dinosaur then. I've been at this a lot longer than even she has." Virginia stepped in to keep things from getting out of hand. For intents and purposes she was part of Rayna's managerial team. She had just found Bucky for her, because she didn't always have time to focus on both their careers.

"It is an honor to meet you. If I can be your age and still doin' what we do I will be happy." Juliette was more genuine with her.

"Juliette, you need to go get ready to go on stage." Glenn encouraged her to get a move on.

"We will talk later." Marshall directed that comment at Glenn.

"Sure thing." Glenn agreed and he rushed Juliette out of the room.

"What was that about?" Rayna looked between her manager and label head.

"Marshall has an idea and I want you to hear him out." Bucky told her.

"I'm listenin'." Rayna leaned back in her chair.

"We want you to go out on tour with Juliette. She has image problems and you need to reach a different audience. She can give you that and you can clean up her image." Marshall tried to sell her on the idea.

"Who goes on first?" Rayna asked.

"You would," Marshall replied.

"You want me to open for Juliette Barnes?" Rayna had an incredulous look on her face.

"Songbird," Watty cautioned her.

"That's one way to think of it, but your last album barely went gold and she is hot right now." Marshall was measured with his response.

"Did a turnip truck just roll through here that y'all think I fell off of?" Rayna's jaw hung open.

"It's either that or a greatest hits album. Those are you two options." Marshall shrugged his shoulders.

Rayna ran her hand through her hair. "You're kiddin' me right now, right?"

"Ok, I think that is enough for right now. That's somethin' for us to think 'bout." Virginia knew to end that before Rayna went into full on diva mode and melted down.

"We will talk more about this later." Marshall said before he left.

"Y'all, can I get the room for a minute?" Rayna closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Did you mean me too?" Deacon asked.

"I didn't mean you too if you're in the mood to get your head bit off." Rayna arched her eyebrow at him.

"Well, I think she meant me too." Deacon got up and he put his hand on Virginia's shoulder. "Come on, you and I can go have a drink together."

"That gets us in a lot of trouble, but I think I'm gonna need it if I don't wanna bite my husband's head off." Virginia agreed with him.

"Deacon, you know how I feel 'bout that." Rayna called out to him.

"I know that you worry, but I promise you that it ain't ever gonna be like it was before." Deacon kissed her head before he left along with her mother, step-father, and manager.

Rayna took off her shoes once they were gone and she threw them at the dressing room door. She couldn't believe that this is what her career had come to. She loved it most of the time, but then there were the times when the label head was breathing down her neck that if made her wonder why she stuck with it. She'd had to compromise a lot of her vision for her music to satisfy the label over the years, but still she remembered being so excited and so earnest when she had started out. She looked up on the video monitor and saw Juliette take the stage. She rolled her eyes and snorted in disgust. She didn't know what Marshall was thinking. She wasn't going to open for her.

* * *

Nashville 1990

Rayna paced back and forth nervously. "Does anyone have a cigarette that I can hold?" She was backstage at the Opry and she was as nervous as she'd ever been in her life.

Vince held a cigarette out to her. "One of these days I'm gonna buy you your own pack to hold on to for times like this."

"Deacon would just take 'em and throw 'em away." Rayna held on to the cigarette like it was her lifeline.

"That's right, he has a thing 'bout you not smokin' even through he has been known to burn through a pack a day." Vince retorted.

"Vince, you better not be over here gettin' her all keyed up. She has been on edge all day as it is." Deacon unpacked his guitar.

Vince smirked at him. "You know how much I love to wind her up."

"I do know that, but tonight ain't the night for that." Deacon sighed. Vince and Rayna had been at each other's throats since the minute they met and it hadn't changed in all the years they'd known each other.

"Rayna, you doin' ok? I see that you have your security blanket. I just wanted to remind you to breathe and you are gonna be great, doll baby." Virginia came over to her daughter to give her a pep talk.

"I'm fine, momma. We are just gettin' everythin' ready to go on stage. I'm excited this isn't nerves." Rayna took a deep calming breath.

"I know that you are gonna go out there and blow 'em away. You have been ready for this for years." Virginia told her.

"She's got this and she knows she does. She's just on edge a little 'cause she knows that the guy from the label who is courtin' her is gonna be here tonight." Deacon chimed in.

"Don't let a label head rattle ya. Your job is to go out there and do what you do best. All a label head is concerned with is their bottom line. Don't you feed into all that. I want you to go out there and sing your heart out, girl. You are gonna be bigger than I could have ever dreamed of bein'." Virginia took her face in her hands and kissed her forehead.

"I've tried to tell her the same thing 'bout five hundred times, but you know your daughter she don't listen unless she wants to." Deacon snorted.

Virginia turned to Deacon and put her hands on his shoulders. "And you, Mr. Claybourne, I want you to play like you've never played before. You are at your best when you're in the Bluebird with just your guitar and your voice, but I know that you have it in you to play to that crowd out there. You are the best country music guitar player of this generation. I know that you have your hang ups, but I promise you that you are good enough to be up there. You deserve to be here and I don't want you to let anythin' anyone has said to you in the past make you think any different."

"I understand." Deacon nodded his head stoically.

"I mean it. You are good enough for my daughter and you are good enough to play the Opry stage. Nothin' that Lamar or Gideon has ever said to you will make that any less true. I know that you've been focused on Rayna and keepin' her sane, so you don't have to focus on you too." Virginia really hammered the point home.

"Ms. Jaymes, we are just about ready for you." A stagehand walked up and addressed Rayna.

"It's show time, baby girl. Go out there and knock 'em dead." Virginia kissed Rayna's forehead one last time.

"Let's go do this thing, Ray." Deacon gave her a big smile.

"Let's do this thing, Deac." Rayna smiled at him warmly.

Deacon walked out on the stage first with his guitar.

Rayna followed him out on the stage. She just let herself bask in the warmth of the stage lights. For the first time in her life she felt alive and she felt free. She felt like she was finally where she was born to be. She couldn't remember ever being happier or content in her entire life.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who I found here. If it ain't Virginia Jaymes' little boy Ridge." Vince walked over to the younger man and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, Vince, it's damn good to see you. I've been out on the circuit for so long lately it's been forever since I've seen ya." Ridge hugged him back.

"Boy, you have made me a lotta money ridin' the way you have been. You ride bulls the way I play drums." Vince faked punched him in the shoulder.

"You know me, I do what I can." Ridge laughed.

Vince took the cowboy hat off his head and tried it on. "This is a damn nice hat. I think I may have to steal it for myself."

Ridge took his hat back. "Don't go messin' with my hat. This thing is my good luck charm."

"From what I hear it ain't that lucky. Your dismount on that last ride coulda been better. The way I heard tell it landed you in the hospital." Vince arched his eyebrow.

"Shh, keep your damn voice down, Vince. My momma don't know any of that. If she ever finds out it's gonna be hell to pay. You know how she gets when I get hurt ridin'." Ridge tried to get him to lower his voice.

"What don't I know?" Virginia walked over.

"Momma, there are a lotta things you don't know for your own good. This time I was talkin' 'bout my bill at the last bar I was in." Ridge covered quickly.

"I already know 'bout your bar bills, boy. I get the credit card statement. The company calls me and tells me I have suspicious activity. I tell 'em it's just my ne'er do well rodeo cowboy son havin' a good time." Virginia kissed his cheek.

"In case you were wonderin' she's the reason your sister is the way that she is." Deacon clapped him on the back.

Ridge did his best not to wince. He was still really sore from his last bull riding mishap. "No one wonders why my sister is the way that she is. Everyone knows that momma made that monster."

"You two boys mind your manners." Virginia scolded them.

Juliette sashayed over and stopped right in front of Deacon. "I didn't wanna say anythin' before 'cause Marshall was so excited 'bout me meetin' with Rayna, but I am a huge fan of yours. I've listened to everythin' you've ever done."

"That's really kind I appreciate that." Deacon replied politely.

"We should write together sometime." Juliette suggested.

"I've got a writin' partner, but I will see what I can do." Deacon told her.

"I'll wear you down, you'll see." Juliette retorted.

Virginia just gave Deacon a look.

As Juliette walked away she bumped into Ridge. "That was fun we should do that again sometime."

Ridge tipped his hat to her. "My aim is to please."

"How did you get so damn fine? It should be a crime to be as good lookin' as you are." Juliette looked him up and down like he was a piece of meat and she was a starving woman.

Ridge laughed and licked his lips. "That line may work on men who ain't used to a woman like you, but I'm sorry to tell ya that it's gonna take a lot more than that to rope me in. Virginia Jaymes is my momma and Rayna Jaymes is my big sister I ain't easily dazzled."

Juliette winked at him. "That's ok I like a challenge."

"I think I should warn you that I can ride a lot longer than eight seconds." Ridge got in one last parting shot before she walked away.

Virginia smacked him on the back of the head. "I really should have limited the amount of time that you spent with Vince when you were growin' up. I don't know what I'm gonna do with you."

"I don't think there's any help for me. If there was you'd only tell me that you love me just the way I am." Ridge laughed at her.

"The boy does have a point there, Ginny." Watty cleared his throat.

Deacon stepped in to keep his mother-in-law and her husband from getting into it. "Ridge, you're the only one who can go back there without your sister bitin' your head off. Get her to come outta her dressin' room so we can eat."

"Why don't you send the girls back there?" Ridge asked.

"That don't work as well as you think it does." Deacon scoffed.

"Alright, I'll get her out here." Ridge agreed.

* * *

Deacon called a halt to band rehearsal. He could tell that Rayna just wasn't into it. "Babe, let's go take a walk." He suggested.

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all day." Rayna took his hand.

Deacon started walking with her and led her to the foot bridge. "You wanna tell me what's buggin' you?"

"It's this thing with the label. I've been with them since they started and they want me to open for some fly by night or put out a greatest hits album. That's not what I got in this business for. I did my time doin' the crappy gigs and opening acts. I'm at the top now. I shouldn't have to deal with this shit." Rayna could really let loose and be who she was around Deacon.

"Darlin', I'm right there with you no matter what you wanna do. You have to know that. I think that it would be crazy to let some little punk like Marshall Evans let you doubt yourself." Deacon tried to give her a pep talk.

"It just seems like so long ago that we started out. It was a different business then. There are times I look around and I don't even recognize it anymore." Rayna ran her hand through her hair.

"I know. It's changin' and we have to adapt or get left behind. I don't think that means we have to compromise who we are as artists though. Look at Virginia she is able to stay current no matter what is goin' on." Deacon shrugged his shoulders.

"I love that woman to death, but sometimes I think she's a witch who sold her soul to the devil to be able to navigate this business the way that she does. I mean it probably helps that she has Watty." Rayna sighed. "I need a drink. Do you wanna hit Tootsie's?"

"I thought you didn't like it when I drank." Deacon arched his eyebrow at her.

Rayna pushed her hair behind her ears. "I don't like it when you go on a binge. There's nothin' wrong with you havin' a drink with me here and there. Before Maddie was born you promised me that it would never be the way it was before and you've kept that promise. I just know everythin' that you've been through in your life and that your father is a drunk."

"I'm not my father. I think we both landed on that a long time ago. It was my binge drinkin' or my family. I chose my family. I choose me family every day. I'm not an alcoholic, I'm a binge drinker. I use it to cope with the things I don't wanna deal with and I stopped doin' that. So, in answer to your question. Let's go get that drink at Tootsie's." Deacon smiled at her.

"I love you and I thank you for how hard you've worked to be the most amazin' husband and father to ever walk this earth. Me and those girls are so damn lucky to have you." Rayna kissed him deeply.

"I love you too and you don't have to thank me. I thank you for givin' me the chance after I turned into a drunken mess." Deacon rubbed his nose against hers.

"Sweetheart, you got messed up by what happened with Vince and it was understandable. It has been a long time and I don't worry 'bout you anymore. I know that you don't have your daddy's disease. You didn't touch a drop to drink for two years after Maddie was born." Rayna rubbed his back.

"I don't even wanna think 'bout that. Let's go have that drink and see if we can solve the meanin' of life." Deacon led her back toward the bar.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I wanted to illustrate how Virginia being present changed so many things. Deacon is no longer a raging alcoholic and Vince is still alive. Until next time please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Momma, what am I gonna do? I know I don't wanna do what the label is tryin' to force me into, but then at the same time I think it could be good for me. It would introduce me to an entirely new audience. My last album really didn't sell the way I'm used to them selling." Rayna rubbed her temples and then laid her head down on her mother's patio table.

Virginia leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I'm one to do things my way and damn what anyone thinks. I'll tell you this I think it's a good idea, but she should be openin' for you. I don't know what kinda crack Marshall is smokin', but she's a brand new country artist. Who cares if she can fill stadiums?"

"I'm tempted to do it. I mean my own girls love her music. There's just one little problem." Rayna knitted her brows together and looked up at her mother.

"What's the problem, doll baby?" Virginia asked her.

"It's Deacon's turn. He pulls double duty playin' guitar for me and doin' his thing as a solo artist. This year is supposed to be his turn to tour while I work on a new album. I mean he plays his songs when we tour together, but we try not to do that too often and leave the girls on your mercy." Rayna explained to her.

"You know as well as I do that Deacon will do whatever you need him to do and he will do it with a smile on his face. He is good like that. And this isn't a matter of if you wanna go on this tour or not, you need to. You need it for your career." Virginia replied.

"I just hate that it seems like I'm sayin' to him that his career isn't as important as mine. I saw daddy do that to you for years and I promised myself that I would never do that to Deacon. I don't wanna be that person." Rayna groaned.

"Honey, you've never had to worry 'bout Deacon's ego when it comes to your career. He has always been willin' to do what needs to be done when it comes to you. That's why I have always been so supportive of your relationship with him. He's all I can ask for in a son-in-law and then some. I'm sure if we sit down and explain the situation that there won't be any problems at all." Virginia explained to her.

"You're right and I know you're right, it's just, momma, we have been married a long time and there in the middle of it we had a rough patch for awhile there. I don't ever wanna put us at risk like that again. I love that man more than life and if I gotta choose between him and my career I choose him every time there is no competition." Rayna stressed.

"From the way you talk you would think that you married Luke Wheeler or someone like him. Deacon is one of the best men I've ever met even with his flaws." Virginia gave her a knowing look.

"I know that in my head, but in my heart I'm worried. I'm scared that my marriage will fail. He's all I've known since I was sixteen and we've been married since I was eighteen. I don't wanna lose him." Rayna sighed.

Virginia reached over and cupped her face gently. "Doll baby, I want you to listen to me. I don't want you to worry or be scared. Your momma has got you. I'm not gonna let that happen."

Rayna nodded and gave her a faint smile. "Ok, I trust you."

Virginia grinned at her. "You damn well better trust me, little girl. I only want what is best for you, your sister, and your ne'er do well baby brother."

"We all have to look after the boy child. He needs all the help he can get to make sure he gets the best outta life." Rayna arched her eyebrow.

"Very true. He wouldn't know what's good for him if it was lookin' him right in the face." Virginia chuckled.

"Speak of the devil here he comes now with his little posse in tow." Rayna smiled when Ridge rode up on a horse followed closely by Maddie and Daphne each on their own horse.

"Woo wee, I'll tell you these two little cow pokes don't even need me to tell 'em how to ride no more. I've had 'em on horses for so long that they are a couple of pros now. Not to mention that little one is ridin' a tight ten seconds on the practice bull." Ridge reported. He dismounted his horse with the ease of someone had been riding his whole life.

"You had my baby on a bull?" Rayna's eyes went wide.

"Relax, the practice bull is the mechanical bull I have in the barn. I wouldn't put her on a real bull without wrappin' her up in foam rubber." Ridge shook his head. He couldn't believe that his sister thought he would be so reckless with his nieces. He loved those two little girls more than he was able to put into words. They were the closest things he had to younger sisters and daughters. Being an uncle was by far the most important thing in the world to him.

"It was so much fun, mom. Ridge made the bull go really fast and spin around and around." Daphne got off her horse and chirped happily.

"She even lasted longer than I did." Maddie dismounted her horse.

"I'm so glad that y'all had a good time with your Uncle Ridge." Rayna smiled.

"The only time I can count on him to behave is when he's with his nieces. Otherwise I have to worry 'bout what he's gonna do." Virginia shook her head.

"They came with me while I took care of that coyote that's been gettin' the calves." Ridge replied.

"Jeremiah Stoneridge Virgil Jaymes the fifth." Virginia scolded him.

"What did I do this time?" Ridge just shrugged his shoulders. He was used to being in trouble no matter what he did.

"I can't believe mawmaw just busted out your full name." Maddie laughed.

"You hush when I need your help I'll ask for it. I've had many years of dealin' with this woman and I know what I'm doin'." Ridge tried to silence her.

"You took your nieces out with you to kill a coyote." Virginia shook her head at him.

"It's the circle of life, momma. If I don't expose 'em to it this way they are just gonna figure it out another way." Ridge retorted.

"As much as I wanna yell at him right now he does have a point." Rayna bit back a laugh. The last thing she wanted was for him to know she thought he was funny. It made him that much worse to deal with if he knew he was amusing.

"Anyway, gettin' back to business. Is your husband 'round here anywhere?" Ridge inquired about Deacon.

"No, sweetie, him and Vince are in the studio today. I don't know what they're doin' and frankly I don't wanna know. I've learned over the years that I'm better off that way." Rayna answered him.

"It's no big deal I'll just call him later then. I was hopin' that he'd be free to come to a rodeo event with me later in the week." Ridge replied.

"What kind of event?" Rayna asked. She liked to get to as many of her baby brother's rodeos as possible.

"This is an actual rodeo. This isn't the PBR. I'll be doin' team calf ropin', bronco ridin', and bull ridin'." Ridge explained.

"Deacon and I will both be there. It's been awhile since we had a nice date night. This kinda thing is right up our alley." Rayna answered for herself and her husband.

"Are you sure you should be ridin' again so soon after what happened last time?" Virginia arched her eyebrow at him.

"What are you talkin' 'bout, momma?" Ridge tried to play dumb.

"Ridge, don't you try to play stupid with me. I'm your momma. I know the things that you don't want me to know. I listen to, watch, or otherwise get updates on all your rides even the unimportant ones and the ones I can't be there for. I know that the last bull you rode threw you." Virginia gave him a knowing look.

Ridge hung his head in resignation.

Maddie and Daphne giggled at him. "Ridge is in trouble." They both said in unison.

"What else is new?" Their uncle rolled his eyes. "Momma, I just have a few cracked ribs and a mild concussion. I will be good to ride. I didn't tell ya, 'cause I didn't wanna worry ya. I figured that I did enough of that when I was in the Marines. I had 'Lett come pick me up from the hospital and everythin' is good." He tried to reassure her.

Virginia got off the porch with her drink in her hand and she poked her youngest child in his chest. "Let me tell you somethin', little boy, I am your momma. I'm gonna worry 'bout you no matter what happens. I don't know why you try to lie to me I always find out the truth. I have sat by your hospital bed and prayed for you to live before I don't wanna have to do that ever again. I've told you on more than one occasion that I had my two girls and was set, but then I found out I was pregnant with you and you are my miracle in this world. You're my baby and my only boy. I don't ever want anythin' bad to happen to you. You're a goofy ass man child, so I have to worry 'bout you more than I ever did your sisters."

Ridge did the only thing he could do under the circumstances, he pulled his mother into a hug and kissed her cheek. "I love you, momma. I will be fine to ride this weekend and I promise that I'm ok."

"I love you too, but you are such a little kiss ass when you wanna be." Virginia kissed both his cheeks. She looked over her shoulder at her middle child. "Don't you have a meetin' that you need to be gettin' to?"

"You're not gonna come with me?" Rayna asked her.

"I think that Buck can handle this one without me. You and I just talked 'bout it and what needed to be said was said." Virginia retorted.

"If that's what you wanna do." Rayna shrugged her shoulders.

"That's what I wanna do. You get on to your meetin'. I will keep the girls. I can't promise you that I won't teach 'em somethin' that they don't need to know." Virginia smirked.

"Why can't you be a normal grandmother and bake cookies with 'em or somethin'? I swear you don't know the meanin' of the word behave. And then you wonder where I get it from." Rayna laughed a little. She stood and picked up her car keys.

"Now, what fun would that be? I don't behave I have a good time. I have never wondered where you get it from. You're all me. From the attitude to the tendency to be a little wild at times." Virginia arched her eyebrow. Even though she was a grown woman with two grandchildren it didn't tame her any. She was still the same wild spirit she'd been when she was younger.

"If I didn't love you so much you would be more trouble than you're worth sometimes." Rayna called over her shoulder as she got into her SUV. "And for the record you not behavin' is how we got Ridge."

"We got Ridge 'cause the antibiotic I was takin' interfered with my birth control." Virginia put an arm around each of her granddaughters. "Never sass your momma the way she sasses me." She kissed them both on the head.

Maddie and Daphne both giggled at their mawmaw.

Rayna shook her head and waved as she drove away. Sometimes she just couldn't find the words needed to deal with her mother.

"Momma! That's gross. I'm standin' right here and so are the girls." Ridge groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't say anythin' they don't teach in health class. You ain't innocent and as much as I hate to admit it Miss Maddie here knows more than any of us want to think 'bout." Virginia shrugged as if to say so what.

"I don't know what we are gonna do with you." Ridge chuckled lightly. "Maddie May, Daffy Duck, come help me brush these horses down. You had fun, now you gotta put in the work for it." He rounded his nieces up.

"Ya'll run on with your Uncle Ridge. When you get done with that we will go in the kitchen and start one of our food projects. I may even teach you a few new cuss words your daddy hasn't gotten 'round to teachin' you yet while he's workin' on a car." Virginia urged them on.

"You're really trying to get mom to stop leaving us alone with you, aren't you?" Maddie asked her.

"Your momma would never deprive me of spendin' time with you little ladies. I raised her and she turned out just fine." Virginia took a sip of her drink. She loved being a mawmaw even more than she loved being a mother. She could spoil the girls rotten and then send them home to her daughter and son-in-law to deal with.

* * *

Deacon watched as his wife threw her monitors down on the stage and he grimaced. He could tell that she was in one hell of a mood. He wasn't sure that he wanted to diffuse the situation and put himself in the crossfire yet again. But, he was her husband it was in his job description. He made the time out signal with his hands. "Hey, guys, let's take twenty."

"Y'all, I'm sorry, I'm havin' a diva dip. Let's take a few minutes and let me get sorted out." Rayna heaved a great sigh.

"This is two band practices in a row I've had to call a time out in. Do you wanna tell me what's goin' on?" Deacon pressed his forehead to hers.

Rayna wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just talked to Marshall and I think I'm gonna have to go out on the road with Juliette whether I want to or not."

"Baby, if you gotta do it then that's just what you've gotta do for right now. And I will be there by your side every step of the way. You should know that by know. My career will be just fine if I don't go out on a solo tour this year." Deacon ran his hands up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"But, it's your turn to tour and I do know that. Plus, I told Marshall that if I do this I refuse to open for her. She can open for me or we won't do this at all. Momma seems to think it's a good idea and you know that she gives the best advice." Rayna took a deep breath and inhaled the comforting scent of his familiar after shave.

"Don't worry 'bout it bein' my turn. I don't need the spotlight that comes with bein' a front man. I would be just fine bein' your bandleader like I was when we started out. You on the other hand belong out there on that stage. They don't get to put you out to pasture yet." Deacon put his fingers under her chin and tilted it up so he could stare into her eyes.

"You're way more than just a bandleader and you have been for a long time now. You post numbers to rival that of Luke Wheeler and people happen to like you better than him 'cause not only are you the better musician, but you're more down to earth than he could ever hope to be. I don't wanna set this up to be the beginnin' of the end of your career." Rayna searched his face with her eyes to try to get a read on him.

"You don't have to worry none 'bout that. Just 'cause I'm gonna be on tour with you don't mean I won't still be makin' music. I just put an album out, but that don't mean I can't do another one or that I have to be your bandleader for every show." Deacon grinned and winked at her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Rayna smiled and then bit her lip.

"You stuck by me even when I made leavin' the easy choice for you. You deserve everythin' I do for you and then some." Deacon pulled her body flush against his.

Rayna pressed against him. "I may have tried to leave you a time or two, but I could never go through with it."

Deacon rubbed his nose against hers. "Darlin', we may have a problem if you compare my music to that crap Luke Wheeler makes ever again. I make real country music. He panders to these people who like a little country with their pop. I have played with the likes of Willie, Waylon, Johnny, and Merle. He can't hold a candle to that."

"Can you ever forgive me for sayin' somethin' so stupid?" Rayna pecked his lips.

"I think that I can manage. You've been known to be mighty persuasive when you need somethin' from me." Deacon chuckled.

"So, I have a proposition for you. What do you say you take me on a good old fashioned Deacon and Rayna date this weekend. My brother has a rodeo in Chattanooga this weekend and I was hopin' that you would take me. I thought that we could take the girls down Friday night and then they could hang with mawmaw and pawpaw on Saturday. Then on Sunday we could all do somethin' as a family." Rayna suggested to him.

"When you say as a family you mean me, you, the girls, your momma, Watty, and Ridge, right? That little scenario doesn't include your father and sister does it?" Deacon asked hopefully.

"I make no promises when it comes to that. Tandy may or may not come down and the same goes for my daddy. You know momma, she's never confirmed or denied who Ridge's real father is. It's likely he's Watty's, but he could just as easily be daddy's son." Rayna could only laugh at how wound up her mother was capable of getting the men in her life.

"It doesn't matter. I would love to go spend some time with my favorite girls and the closest thing I have to a little brother this weekend." Deacon peppered kisses along her jawline. "And who knows maybe this weekend we can work on havin' that son you've been promisin' me for the last twenty years." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Rayna tilted her head back and giggled. "I ain't gonna turn down that idea."

"Seriously?" Deacon's voice and face were full of hope. He'd wanted to try for another child for a long time now, but the timing had never been right before.

"Seriously," Rayna smiled. "At least we can practice this weekend and then maybe time it out so we have some down time to be with the baby once the tour is over."

"You're mighty damn agreeable today. I should maybe ask you for all sorts of things you normally say no to." Deacon chuckled softly.

"You act like I say no to you so often. You've always had your ways of bein' able to talk me into whatever you want. I married you at eighteen didn't I?" Rayna smiled.

Deacon wrapped his arms around her waist. "I thank God that you did every day when I wake up next to you and every night when I tuck our girls into bed."

"You want a son, but I swear you were born to have daughters. You are way too good at bein' able to calm the three of us down and knowin' how to say what we need to hear in the moment." Rayna relaxed into his embrace.

"Makin' you three happy is my most important job in this world." Deacon placed a soft kiss on her neck.

Deacon and Rayna stood out in the parking lot talking with the band when Juliette pulled up in an old school truck.

"My money is on Ray." Vince said in a harsh whisper.

"We taught her how to fight didn't we?" Deacon whispered back.

Neither of them were being as quiet as they thought they were. Rayna shot them both a dirty look. "There really is no hope for either one of you. You will always be those two teenaged boys I met all those years ago." She rolled her eyes at them.

Juliette rolled down the window and started talking to Deacon. "Deacon, I'm glad that I caught you. I was hopin' that we could do some writin' together." She gave him a flirty smile.

"I have a lot on my plate right now and I honestly don't know when I would have the time." Deacon gave the most diplomatic answer he possibly could.

"You sure about that? I know your work and I would love to have you put a song on my next album." Juliette tried to tempt him.

"I have a wife and a mother-in-law who also have albums they need help with. I don't see how I'll have the time." Deacon shot her down again.

"You're Deacon Claybourne, you're the best in the business. I would really love it if you would change your mind." Juliette batted her eyelashes at him.

"Seriously? I'm standin' right here." Rayna rolled her eyes. "Down boy, I know that you like 'em young." She said to her husband out of the side of her mouth.

Deacon just cut his eyes to the side, but he knew better than to say anything to that.

"You can't lend me your writin' partner for a little while? You're that insecure?" Juliette arched her eyebrow.

"I don't tell him what to do I never have. He writes with or doesn't write with whoever he wants to. Let me tell you somethin', little girl. I have nothin' to be insecure over when it comes to him. I've had him since I was sixteen and he's not goin' anywhere. Women greater than you have tried and failed to turn his head. If he said no then the answer is no. Whatever this thing is you're tryin' to do is between me and you. You can leave my husband out of it. You won't be able to get to me that way. I'm sorry to be the one to break that to you." Rayna plastered a fake smile on her face.

"You always let her do your talkin' for you?" Juliette looked Deacon up and down.

"She ain't talkin' for me. I already gave you my answer. She was just backin' me up." Deacon shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, if you change your mind let me know." Juliette winked at him before she drove away. She wasn't one to give up that easily though. She'd get to the older woman through one man in her life or another.

Rayna grabbed his arm and looked up at him. "Come on, you dirty old man, I'm gonna take you home before any other barely legal young women try to put the moves on you."

Deacon dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "You know that I only have eyes for you." He reassured her.

"Hell, Ray, you're lucky you're married to him and not me. I wouldn't have behaved myself as well as he just did." Vince couldn't help himself he had to tease her every chance he got. She was just like a little sister to him.

"I'm only jokin' when I call Deacon a dirty old man. With you it's the truth. I know I tell you this all the time, but when Shelby divorces your ass I'm takin' her side in court." Rayna flipped him off.

Vince just smirked. "Fair enough,"

* * *

Deacon walked into the music room with his guitar after putting the girls to bed for the night. It was more for Daphne's sake than for Maddie's. His teenager rather play with him than have him play for her these days. He put his guitar on the stand smiling to himself. Those two girls were his entire world and he enjoyed every minute that he got to be their daddy.

"How'd bedtime go tonight?" Rayna sat cross legged on the couch with a pencil in her hand and pad of paper in front of her. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and she was dressed in her sleep clothes.

"Four songs for Daphne and two times runnin' through the new song she's learnin' on the guitar for Maddie." Deacon sank down on the couch beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You're such a good daddy and those girls are so lucky to have you, but darlin', Daphne is eight. I think she might be gettin' a little big for it to take that many songs to get her to bed at night." Rayna leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.

"She's our baby and she ain't gonna want a bedtime concert from her daddy for much longer. Before I know it she's gonna be like that surly almost teenager that sleeps across the hall from her. So 'til she tells me that she no longer wants to sing her to sleep I'm gonna play her as many songs as she asks for within reason." Deacon kissed the top of her head.

"That's so sweet, babe. I really need to give you another baby don't I?" She teased him.

"You really do. You get bonus points if the next one is a boy. We have the two girls and I gotta tell you I don't know how I'm gonna survive the teenage years with 'em. Maddie is already gettin' that attitude someone else I know had when I met her." He teased her right back.

"I was bad, but I was never as bad as she is." She corrected him.

He looked around and saw the room was littered with rumpled up paper balls and the legal pad she was writing on had numerous scratch outs on it. "What have you been up to while I was dealin' with our spawn?"

"I don't know if this tour with Juliette is gonna work out or not. I heard from Buck before I got in the shower and she's wantin' to be difficult 'bout this. I have to have a backup plan in case we can't come to an agreement. Tourin' ain't gonna do me any good without an album to back it up. I thought that I would get a jump on that. Nothin' is really comin' to me right now, though." She informed him.

"Don't you worry 'bout that right now. We can write somethin' together or I can write somethin' for you. We've never not been able to come up with songs when we put our heads together. We could always get Bucky to look into some songwriters or producers for you." He reassured her.

"This is why you're the best husband in the world. I love you and I don't know what I would do without you." She climbed up onto his lap and straddled him. She peppered kisses along his jawline.

"Now, woman, don't you start somethin' those girls are barely asleep," That didn't stop him from sliding a hand up her shirt.

"They ain't babies anymore. They sleep a lot more soundly now. We don't have to be that quiet anymore." She pulled her shirt over her head.

He didn't bother to argue with her anymore. She'd pulled out her secret weapon. He buried his face in her chest and let himself get lost in her.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 8

Ridge was in a bar with the other cowboys who would be taking part in the rodeo with him that weekend. They were doing a meet a meet and greet event for the hardcore fans. It always made for a good time and he wasn't about to turn down free alcohol. He was wearing a tight pair of wranglers and a short sleeved western style shirt with pearl snaps. His cowboy hat was securely on his head where it belonged. It was like an extension of him. He had on a massive silver belt buckle that he had won at a rodeo event.

"Do you have time to sign an autograph for a fan or are you too busy holdin' the bar up?" Juliette was holding a picture of him and a pen.

Ridge smirked and gave her a long look up and down. "I can do both at the same time. My momma raised me to be able to multi-task. This doesn't look like your type of scene, what are you doin' here?"

"Maybe I came just to see you. I heard a rumor goin' 'round that you sure do fill out a pair of jeans well and I had to come see for myself." Juliette arched her eyebrow at him.

"You coulda seen that back in Nashville if that is what you wanted. I'm always more than happy to show how good I look in my jeans." Ridge took the picture and pen from her and signed it.

"Let's just say I wanted to see you in your element and leave it at that." Juliette flirted with him. She took the picture and pen back from him. "Thanks, I'm happy to return the favor if you want. You seem like the type to listen to my music."

Ridge laughed at that. "I, uh, well I confess I know all the words to Boys and Buses and Telescope."

"See I knew that you were secretly a fan boy." Juliette teased him.

"Not hardly, I'm more a Willie, Waylon, and Merle guy. I have two nieces who love your music and I'm subjected to it. Not that you can't sing, but in my opinion if you wanna be taken seriously as a country artist you're gonna have to step up your game. You can only play teeny boppers for so long." Ridge could see right through her and he knew exactly what she was up to.

"You don't hold back at all do you?" Juliette asked.

"I was raised around three highly opinionated women who told me to always speak my mind. Women appreciate it when a man is straight with them and doesn't beat around the bush." Ridge shrugged his shoulders and ordered a beer.

"From where I stand it did you a world of good." Juliette countered.

"Juliette, you can play this little game with me all you want to and I will play right back with you, but it ain't gonna have the desired effect. I just wanna get that out in the open 'fore you go gettin' any ideas. I ain't some naïve mark you can con into doin' what you want." Ridge dashed her hopes.

Juliette took her finger and ran it up and down his chest. "You have no idea how good I am at this game. You won't be able to resist as long as you think you can."

Ridge accepted his beer from the bartender and nodded his head thoughtfully. "I guess we will just be seein' 'bout that then. I ain't as easy as you'd like me to be. Maybe try again later when I'm good and drunk."

Juliette's face flushed. She'd never met a man who could resist her the way that he could. It was frustrating as hell to her. "I don't think you'll need to be that drunk to do what biology is already tellin' you to do."

"There's my handsome son. I've been lookin' all over for you, boy." Virginia walked over and broke that conversation up.

For probably the first time since he hit puberty Ridge was actually glad that his mother stalked his life and had came down early even though he told her that she didn't have to. "Can I get a vodka tonic please?" He waited for the bartender to make her drink before he turned to his mother. "Hey, pretty lady, I told you that you didn't have to come to this." He handed her the drink and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, I did. I don't always get to make it to things like this when you're ridin' and I wanted to be here. It don't matter to me that you have this room full of fans I will always be your first and your number one fan." Virginia took the drink from him. "Speakin' of fans you should go work the room. You never know when you can get a sponsorship outta it." She shooed him away. "Go on, I can keep Juliette company."

"I will see you ladies in a minute then." Ridge tipped his hat to them and walked off with his beer.

"Ms. Jaymes, it's really good to see you again." Juliette greeted her politely.

"You can call me Virginia. The circle of women in country music is pretty small and we all need to stick together. I wouldn't feel right offerin' the piece of advice I'm 'bout to give you if won't call me by my first name." Virginia poured on the charm. She knew exactly how to play people.

"Ok, Virginia, then." Juliette agreed with a smile.

"You're not ready for what you think you are. Sure you can sell out stadiums as a pop artist and you've been doin' it for years, but you ain't paid your dues as a country artist yet. You're not ready to headline. I'm tellin' you this for your own good. If you open up for Rayna you both win. You've got the mothers and daughters who agreed to go together 'cause there is somethin' for both of them. You don't do it this way and you are just gonna burn out fast. Trust me I know. I've been doin' this a long time and I've seen it happen." Virginia advised her.

"Why would I do that?" Juliette asked her.

"It will be to your benefit in the end that's why. You could think of it as co-headlining if you wanted to. You keep the whole audience for the whole concert this way and then you don't have people comin' in and out pickin' which set they want to be there for." Virginia answered her.

"What if I said I'll think about it?" Juliette asked.

"I would say have Glenn call Bucky. I'm just the head of the management team I made my pitch." Virginia retorted.

"You're good I'll give this some serious thought. I mean I guess there could be worse things for my career than co-headlining with the queen of country." Juliette replied. She could live with opening if they called it co-headlining.

"Good," Virginia smiled. "Just one more thing,"

"What's that?" Juliette asked.

"That boy may seem like this big manly man to you, but he is my baby and he always will be. Don't use him to get back at his sister. I promise you that you will have two fire breathin' bitches on your ass if you do anythin' to him. He's not some play thing for you to toy with. That's as friendly a warnin' as you're gonna get." Virginia plastered a fake smile on her face. No one and nothing messed with her babies on her watch.

* * *

The fairgrounds the rodeo was being held at had huge white tents set up to take shelter in. In one a band was playing while people milled about drinking and dancing the night away.

Deacon and Vince made their way through the crowd of people toting as many beers as they could carry. Thanks to years of practice that was a lot more than any one person should reasonably be able to. They finally worked their way back over to where their wives were waiting for them.

"It's 'bout damn time you boys got back with the beer." Shelby started to take the pitchers of beer from them.

"I'm amazed that they can carry four pitchers of beer each. I mean that's talent." Rayna joked.

"You two think you're so damn funny. Keep that shit up and next time we'll make y'all be the beer bitches. Lord knows you got the bitch part down." Vince grumbled.

"Vinny, as usual we don't need your thoughts on the situation. You're only gonna get us in trouble." Deacon turned his back to Rayna so she could take the plastic cups from his back pocket.

"When has that ever stopped me, Deac?" Vince shrugged his shoulders. He started pouring beer for everyone.

"It never has, I think Deacon meant that maybe it should." Rayna pointed out to her husband's best friend. If he wasn't one of their oldest friends and one of the best drummers in the business she would have found a way to get rid of him a long time ago.

"Oh, Princess, did I say somethin' to make you mad? I would say I'm sorry, but we'd both know that's a lie." Vince loved nothin' better than to tease Rayna. It was some type of sport for him.

"Vince, I'm pretty sure that your parents paid you an allowance when we were younger just to make sure you didn't come back home where they had to deal with you." Rayna zinged him.

"Deacon, I thought I told you that if you kept your bitch on a leash I'd keep mine on one. Yours just fired the openin' shots in this war." Shelby rolled her eyes.

"No one can control either one of them. I love that you think we have some say in the matter. Those two have been goin' after each other like that since the day they met. There ain't a damn thing I can do to stop it." Deacon shook his head. He sipped his beer slowly.

"Darlin', you love it that you can't control me and you know it." Rayna winked at him.

Deacon wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "You know I love every damn thing 'bout you. Why do you think I married you so young? I had to get you locked down 'fore you figured out you could do better than me."

"Drink your beer. I'm feelin' the need to dirty dance with my husband." Rayna purred in his ear.

Deacon tipped his beer back and drained it in one gulp. "Lead the way, babe."

Rayna took his hand and led him out onto the dance floor.

"It's nice to know no matter how old they get I'm still gonna have to bust out the hose to get 'em to cool off." Vince threw his head back and laughed.

Shelby elbowed him in the side and hid a grin. "You are terrible. If I didn't know that you and Rayna loved each other like siblings I would swear that you hated each other with the way you act. I don't know why you can't be nice to her."

"It ain't our way, baby. We've always been like this and you know it." Vince shrugged unapologetically.

"I know damn well how you two are. You leave me and Deacon to try to ref your sparring matches." Shelby shook her head in resignation.

Vince shrugged again. "It can't be helped."

Deacon spun Rayna around on the dancefloor to the country music that was playing. They moved as if they were one person. As the song ended he dipped her back and kissed her passionately.

"Look at 'em, babe. How come we ain't like that anymore?" Shelby elbowed her husband again.

"We ain't like that anymore 'cause you've become a warden since we had the boys. You police me and the boys so much that you forget you and I are supposed to be partners in crime." Vince pointed out to her.

"Vince, shut up and dance with me. Virginia and Watty graciously took the boys for the night too. I don't wanna waste it fightin' with you." Shelby sighed and led him out to the dance floor by his hand.

By the time Virginia and Watty showed up in the tent with the kids Rayna, Deacon, Vince, and Shelby had taken over the stage. No one seemed to mind one little bit. They had the whole crowd into the show they were putting on. Vince had borrowed a fiddle from one of the band members and Deacon was doing his front man thing while he sang a duet with Rayna.

"Babe, I have to tell you no matter how old those four get we will still be bailing them out of messes." Watty laughed happily.

"I know. She was bad enough on her own, but when Deacon and Vince are added to the mix it gets so much worse. Shelby bless her soul she does what she can, but she's only one person and she has no hopes of bein' able to control any one of those big personalities." Virginia laughed with him.

Maddie covered her face and groaned. "They really can't help, but be embarrassing can they?" That was her reaction to seeing her parents rub up against each other on stage.

"They are cute. I want a boy to one day look at me the way daddy looks at momma." Daphne corrected her sister.

"Ok, there will be none of that talk. That kinda talk makes your poor Uncle Ridge wanna get his shotgun and sit out on your front porch." Ridge lifted Daphne up onto his shoulders like she weighed nothing. "Can you see alright from up there, Squirt?"

"I can see everything. How did you get so tall?" Daphne giggled.

"I took after my pawpaw. He's a string bean too." Ridge laughed.

"Or it could be that one of his prospective fathers is really damn tall." Virginia mumbled to herself.

Watty leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Ginny Lyn, you know that doesn't matter. He's mine no matter what anything else says."

"I know, babe." Virginia rewarded him with a small smile. She was pretty confident that he was Watty's son, but there was that small little bit of doubt in the back of her mind that he could be Lamar's.

Of course, to hear Lamar tell it he was his only son and heir to his fortune. But that was coming from a man who was used to getting his way. When it came to things with Virginia that almost never happened for him, though. She had been defiant every step of the way with him. The only reason he didn't make more of a fuss when it came to finding out if Ridge was really his son was because he was afraid of the retaliatory action she would take if he did that. In the grand scheme of things it was better to just let her give him her last name and be done with it.

Maddie groaned again and rolled her eyes. "No wonder my parents are so embarrassing. They learned from my mawmaw and Pawpaw Watty."

"My parents are the same way." Roy was Vince and Shelby's oldest son. He pointed to where they were kissing on stage.

"Do they ever stop and think that we have to watch them do these things?" Maddie snorted in disgust.

"I don't wanna it hear from you and Roy. Before either of you know it, you'll be the exact same way. It's comin' a lot sooner than either of you think. The next thing any of us know you'll have a girlfriend or a boyfriend that you can't stand to be apart from. I know what it's like to be that age. I was just a little older than y'all when I met Watty for the first time." Virginia schooled them on the birds and the bees.

"I'm never gonna be that way over a boy." Maddie shook her head.

Virginia just laughed at her. "You say that now, but you'll be singin' a different tune. When you do that I'm gonna remind you of this conversation."

"Mawmaw, why can't you be like a normal grandma just once?" Maddie asked her.

"What fun would that be? Maddie May, you should know by now that I never do what I'm supposed to. I don't like bein' told how I should act." Virginia put her arm around her shoulders.

Maddie leaned against her despite the fact she was annoyed with her at the moment.

Ridge took Daphne down off his shoulders and handed her to Watty. "I'm gonna go up there and see if they don't mind me crashin' their party. You got her, old man?"

"I got her, son." Watty held Daphne's hand with one hand and Jeremiah's hand with the other. That was Vince and Shelby's second son.

Ridge walked up to the stage and he whispered something to Deacon, since he could get his attention.

Deacon gestured for Vince to kill the music and he stepped up to the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, help me welcome one of this year's contestants and my little brother, Ridge Jaymes to the stage!" He cheered.

Ridge stepped up on the stage and picked up a guitar. He started playing a tune and he waited for Deacon and Vince to play along with him. _"Dear Rodeo, I'd be lyin' if I tried to tell you I don't think about you. After all the miles and the wild nights that we've been through. Lord knows we've had a few."_ He sang. His voice was a deep country baritone.

The crowd went silent as they listened to him play. It was like they could tell that there was something special about him.

" _And dear rodeo, I'd like to say that I took the reins and rode away. No regrets and left unsaids just turn the page. Oh, but, you know better babe. Between the almost had 'ems and the broken bones. The dream of a buckle I'll never put on I'm jaded woah I hate it. But somehow the highs outweigh the lows. And I'll do it all again even though we both know I'd still have to let you go."_ This was a song that Ridge had written himself about the frustrations of being a rodeo cowboy.

A few cowboys in the crowd cheered now knowing exactly the feeling he was singing about.

" _So, dear rodeo, I tried like hell to tell myself it was all your fault. I held on tight with all my might I just couldn't hang on. And that's hard to hang your hat on."_ Ridge put a lot of feeling into that verse as he played the guitar. It was one of his biggest fears, that no matter how hard he tried he would never really make it in this world. He needed to be more than just Virginia Jaymes' son and Rayna Jaymes' baby brother.

"' _Tween the almost had 'ems and broken bones. The dream of a buckle I'll never put on. I'm jaded, woah I hate it. But somehow the highs outweigh the lows and I'll do it all again even though we both know I'd still have to let you go."_

Ridge and Deacon both played their guitars for all they were worth. This song sounded better than the younger man could have ever imagined, but that could have been because his brother-in-law was a genius with song arrangements.

" _Dear Rodeo, I'd like to think you miss me too, but I know you don't. Oh, but that don't change the fact and that don't change the truth. I'm still in love with you. Dear rodeo,"_ Ridge finished the song softly.

"My baby brother, ladies and gentlemen," Rayna cheered into the mic and clapped her hands.

"Ginny Lyn, I don't think that boy should be riding bulls and horses for a living. He needs to be up on that stage. He gets every bit of that talent from you and his big sister." Watty commented.

"I know, Watty. At least he has that to rely on when he gets tired of bein' thrown off farm animals. If you'll recall I tried to talk him into goin' into music after his incident with the Marines. He's been through enough he doesn't need to risk his life doin' this. But you know that boy is every bit my son and he ain't gonna listen to shit." Virginia shook her head.

"You ain't telling me a thing I don't know." Watty couldn't do anything, but agree with her on the matter.

"Why do you keep callin' me Ginny Lyn? My momma, daddy, and siblings are really the only people who call me that." Virginia asked him. It was a little out of character for him to call her that.

"I find that you listen to me a little better when I call you that. Believe it or not you have this thing you do where you listen to people with a varying degree of consciousness based on what they call you. I've found over the years that if I want your full attention I have to call you Ginny Lyn." Watty explained to her.

If anyone else had said something like that to her Virginia would have been up in arms, but coming from her husband she found it endearing. "I love that you know me that well." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love that you let me in enough to know you that well." Watty smiled against her lips.

"What do you say we go find somethin' sweet to feed these kids to make up for the fact that mawmaw and pawpaw embarrass the hell outta 'em?" Virginia suggested.

"I think that sounds like a damn fine idea. It ain't like their mommas and daddies are in any condition to deal with them right now." Watty agreed with her. He almost always agreed with her. He had found over the years that it was better for him than going against her.

"I don't think they need to see their parents behave like teenagers." Virginia chuckled.

"God help us. I think that they were better behaved as teenagers." Watty arched his eyebrow.

"You think you're kiddin' 'bout that, but I think you're right." Virginia smirked. "Ray-Ray and Deac got it comin' to 'em with our oldest grandchild." She added.

"If she takes after her mawmaw and her momma they do." Watty stole a quick kiss from her. It was mostly to keep her from being pissed off at him for what he'd just said.

* * *

Rayna woke the next morning with a loud groan. She wasn't sure if her head was pounding from the hangover or the insistent knocking on the door of the cabin they were staying in for the weekend. She cracked her eye open and saw that Deacon was still snoring away peacefully. She knew from experience the only reason he was sleeping that soundly was because of the amount they had drank the night before. Normally he was a restless sleeper.

She got out of bed and threw on Deacon's flannel shirt and her sleep shorts. The nice thing about being with her husband for so long and still being as young as they were was they were still insanely attracted to each other and had a ton of sex. She just didn't need whoever was at the door to know that they had screwed all night.

She wasn't surprised at all to see Watty on the other side of the door when she opened it. She put her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sunlight. "I didn't take care of my own kids last night I don't know where your kid is. He's probably in between the thighs of some buckle bunny."

"Good morning to you too, Songbird. I didn't come here looking for your beloved baby brother. I came to talk to you. Sit down and I will make you some coffee to help you feel a little more human. Y'all played a set and then you started drinking out of a waterfall of beer." Watty walked in and shut the door behind him. He went and put on some coffee.

"Don't remind me that we weren't on our best behavior last night. That was only moderately bad behavior for my husband and his best friend. The two of them have done much worse than that when they've been drinkin'. I love 'em to death, but they have cost the label a lot in hotel bills over the years." Rayna lowered herself into a chair slowly. It was a good thing she didn't drink like this often anymore, the older she got the worse she felt the next day.

"None of you were really on terrible behavior. You were just having a good time and there was no shame in that." Watty carried a cup of coffee over to her once it was finished.

"Thanks, Watty," Rayna accepted the cup gratefully with a smile. "So, what are you doin' here?"

Watty sat down beside his step-daughter. "Your momma thinks that this tour with Juliette Barnes is the way to go and she's probably right about this type of thing like she normally is. I'm telling you that you need a backup plan or maybe or another plan that you like better just in case. That girl doesn't seem all that reliable to me. I mean she's barely older than my granddaughters. She's got this huge talent, but I think she's still too wild to appreciate it."

"Tell me what you had in mind for me. You know how that crazy woman we both love gets when we come up with plans without consultin' her." Rayna sipped her coffee slowly.

"I was thinking an intimate tour just you and Deacon stripped down. It would be in smaller venues, but you know that people love you two together and they love him in general. It would be good for both of you. You could do those old songs of yours and maybe write some new ones." Watty suggested.

"Venues like we played back when we were first startin' out or the venues we played after I got signed to a label?" Rayna asked.

"Somewhere in between the two venues. I mean it helps that Deacon is a star in his own right and he can put people in seats. It's just that downhome way of his that makes everyone like him. It wouldn't be terrible for you two to consider it. I know why you don't like to tour together often, but you don't have to worry about the girls. You know that Virginia and I love having them stay over at the house." Watty explained to her.

"I don't think it's a terrible idea. I know that you and momma like lookin' after the girls and they love bein' with y'all. I would love bein' on the road with my husband and doin' a scaled back show, but then I have my band to think about too. I'm sure that they could find other things to do and that Shelby will murder Vince in his sleep if she has to be with him that long. It's somethin' to think 'bout for sure and Deacon will probably be on board with that idea. I think goin' out with Juliette may be better for my career in the long run. I don't know how momma does this and makes it look so effortless. No one hassles her the way they hassle me." Rayna groaned.

"She's Virgil's daughter. That's the only way I can say it and it make any sense." Watty shrugged his shoulders.

"She is just like pawpaw and she don't take anythin'." Rayna agreed with him. "Thanks for bringin' me that idea and thinkin' of me like that. You don't have to always have to look out for me like that."

"I do. Not just because you're my stepdaughter, but you're my Songbird and I wanna make things easier on you. You and that husband of yours make magic together on that stage. I'm lucky enough to have been the one who got you too hooked up making music together." Watty smiled at her.

Rayna smiled back and hugged him.

Deacon stumbled out of the bedroom wearing just his jeans. "Hey, Wat, what are you doin' here without your wife and my baby girls?" He went blindly to the coffee maker and poured a cup.

"I needed to talk to Rayna about something and well Lamar showed up. I've found over the years it's just better if I stay outta it. I'm civil for the sake of my granddaughters." Watty replied.

"He's a pill and so is my sister. I'm glad I don't have to deal with either of them right now." Rayna said.

"Talk to Ray 'bout what? And I'm glad that neither of 'em decided to come bug us this early either." Deacon agreed.

"Don't worry about it, babe. I will fill you in later. You should probably go take a shower and get your daughters. I'm sure they miss us." Rayna suggested to him.

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard all damn day." Deacon stole a kiss from her and went to take a shower.

"I forgot to mention to you that Juliette was coming onto your little brother." Watty didn't know why he told her that he just felt the need to tell her.

"I will end that little hot pants wearin' diva if she does anythin' to hurt that boy. He's a good boy and he doesn't need the likes of her trying to get their claws into him." Rayna grumbled and rolled her eyes.

Watty just laughed and shook his head at her. He didn't know which of Virginia's children were more like her sometimes Rayna or Ridge.

* * *

A/N:Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm having a lot of fun with this story and I'm glad for all of you who have stuck with me. There's a lot more to come and I think you'll enjoy it. Until next time please review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 9

"I will never understand why or how that boy enjoys spending so much time being around smelly farm animals. This is no better than being a broke ranch hand." Tandy complained as she sat in the stands with her family waiting to watch her brother ride.

"He does this 'cause he loves it, Tandy. Leave him be. He already thinks you don't like him." Rayna rolled her eyes at her older sister. She never did know when to give it a rest when it came to their baby brother.

"I don't just like him I love the little shit. I just think he's capable of being so much more than a rodeo cowboy. Kinda like this sister me and him share." Tandy arched her eyebrow.

"Tandy, that's enough. Leave your sister and your baby brother alone. From where I stand your sister has done very well for herself. And as for Ridge, he did three tours in a warzone if he wants to have a little fun right now and decide what he wants to do with his life later he has earned that right." Virginia called her oldest child down. She wore a peasant blouse, jeans, and cowboy boots. She had a straw cowboy hat on top of her head.

"Is he ropin', ridin' broncs, or ridin' bulls today?" Deacon asked mostly to break up the argument he was sure was getting ready to start between his wife, mother-in-law, and sister-in-law.

"I'm pretty sure he's doing all three. He got high enough scores in all those events last night that he's still in it tonight." Watty answered.

"I still say he needs to leave the bronc ridin' and calf ropin' alone. He's much better at bein' a bull rider." Vince gave his two cents on the matter.

"He will figure out sooner or later that he can make more money riding in the PBR than he can riding at these little things." Lamar spoke up. He just wouldn't go away even when he should.

"Ain't everythin' about money for everyone else the way it is for you." Virginia rolled her eyes.

Vince slapped Deacon on the shoulder. "Did we check to make sure Virginia ain't carryin' her purse gun? I really think she's gonna shoot him one of these days." He whispered.

"She always carries her purse gun. She just wouldn't shoot him in front of this many witnesses." Rayna told him. He hadn't been quiet enough and she'd heard what he'd said.

"Rayna, I kinda wanna be your momma when I grow up." Shelby threw out there.

"Please don't say that. The world can only take one Virginia Jaymes." Watty groaned a little bit. He loved his wife to death, but she could be a lot to handle sometimes.

"I have a fine idea let's just watch this and keep bloodshed to a minimum." Deacon suggested.

"That's the best damn idea I've heard all day, lover." Rayna leaned over and kissed him. The four kids were down by the chutes, because Ridge had arranged for them to get up close and personal with the animals.

Ridge sat astride a bull in the bucking chute. It had been both his good luck and bad luck to draw a bull who was known to be ill tempered and aggressive. It was good in that if he could stay on he'd get a good score. It was bad that if he got thrown off or had a bad dismount he would be in real trouble. He had been in this position before and he'd come through just fine he had no reason to believe that that wouldn't happen again. He squeezed his thighs around the animal's midsection as it bucked underneath him. "Let 'er rip, boys." He said yelled out after he made sure that he had as good a grip as he was gonna get on the bull.

It was like whirlwind. The bull spun round and round and bucked up and down. Ridge gripped the ropes that tied his glove hand to the bull held on as tightly as he could. Through it all he held on. When he heard the buzzer sound he jerked himself free and dismounted onto his feet. He took his cowboy hat off and raised it over his head triumphantly. The smile on his face grew even wider when he saw the score he'd earned from that ride.

"Uncle Ridge, that was awesome." Maddie told him when he walked back their way.

Daphne jumped onto his back and squeezed him tight. "You are the best bull rider ever."

"Well, I'm glad that you think so. You just might be some of my biggest fans." Ridge made sure to hold on to her, so she didn't fall off.

"Ridge, you're the man." Roy told him.

"Thanks, buddy." Ridge smiled and bumped knuckles with the boy.

"Totally cool, my man," Jeremiah too bumped knuckles with him.

"I do my best." Ridge laughed. "Come on, y'all, let's go get my horse in the trailer. Daphne, you hang on tight. Your momma will skin me alive if I let you fall."

"I'm hanging on." Daphne giggled.

* * *

"Look at that belt buckle shinnin' like that. If that thing was any brighter I'd need sunglasses to look at it." Virginia stood up from the table and hugged her son. She kissed both his cheeks. "I am so proud of you, my boy."

Ridge's face blushed bright red. "Momma, it's really not that big a deal."

"Nonsense, it's a huge deal and as your momma it is my job to embarrass you about it." Virginia sat him down next to her.

"Thanks for waitin' on me to eat. No one wanted to sit next to me with the way I smelled." Ridge laughed.

"I just assumed that was the way you always smelled. I mean if I had to guess you haven't showered since you were a teenager." Tandy teased

"He smells better now than he did as a teenager." Rayna added.

"I thought big sisters were supposed to be all sweetness and light. I got the wicked bitch of the East and the wicked bitch of the west." Ridge muttered.

"I can't do nothin' with any of you three. I think you're all grown and it's safe to take you out in public, but I guess not." Virginia rolled her eyes at them.

"That was your mistake. You know that two of your three children are just like you and can't be trusted to behave." Deacon laughed.

"Honey, we don't need any help from you. You encourage all of are bad behavior. You give me and Ridge anythin' we ask for and you're kinda momma's drinkin' buddy." Rayna pointed out to him.

"I know what's good for me when it comes to you. You know as well as I do that Ridge was our practice baby. And then your mother is one of the old guard of country music. When she asks me to go out drinkin' I'm not gonna turn her down. She has some really great stories." Deacon defended himself.

"Him being a world class screw up at times aside, you pretty much have the perfect husband, Ray. Anyone who can get along with mom as well as he does deserves a medal." Tandy pointed out.

"Hey, you better watch yourself. I am still your momma. You may be a grown ass woman, but that don't mean I will put up with you givin' me hell like that." Virginia teased her.

"And that is why y'all should know better than to pick on your baby brother. That's gonna get her dander up and she's gonna give you girls hell." Vince of course had to add his two cents.

"Vince, no one needs your help. Keep your damn mouth shut and stay out of it." Shelby put her foot down with her husband. He was just like having a third son most of the time. and then he wondered why she was constantly on to him and their boys about something. It was because he always encouraged all the messes they had a tendency to make.

"Ok, that's it we are callin' a truce before Vince gets the smack down put on him by his wife once again." Ridge drew a line in the sand for them.

"This is tame you shoulda seen how they used to go after each other back in the good ol' days." Rayna shrugged her shoulders.

"You're one to talk. You clearly don't remember how you and Deacon used to bicker." Vince arched his eyebrow at her.

Deacon looked between his wife and his best friend. "Y'all still go after each other like that. I think it's best for you to stop before it turns into one of your wars with each other."

Ridge took his cowboy hat off when he got a look from his mother for wearing a hat at the table. He hung it up on the post of the chair. "And I thought rodeo cowboys were bad. I had the good luck to be born into a family of musicians."

"I would argue with him, but we are an acquired taste." Virginia laughed.

"To say the least." Tandy shook her head. Sometimes she thought she was more of an adult than her mother and sister combined.

* * *

"Alright, Watt, lay it on us, what's this big idea you have for this tour?" Deacon asked. He, Rayna, and Watty were seated around their kitchen table.

"You do a stripped down version of your old songs in smaller venues. Everyone loves y'all together and I think it'll be a hit." Watty explained to him.

"What do you think, babe?" Rayna looked at her husband questioningly.

"I think that I would love to go out on tour with you. I just don't know that smaller venues are the way to go. We are both country music superstars in our own right. You don't think we could fill a stadium? I mean I'd be happy tourin' little dive bars, but I don't think the kind of set you're talkin' 'bout would work for that." Deacon knitted his brows together.

"You're doing great there is no doubt about that. However, her last album barely went gold. She doesn't have a new album out yet. There's no doubt that you could probably sell out stadiums together, like I said the fans love you. It's the matter of how the reviews would be. If you did this either she would have to get a little grittier or you would have to soften your edges some. I'll tell you what I'll look into it and I will get back to you." Watty bargained with him.

"That sounds good to me, Watt." Rayna agreed to his terms.

"What does the old witch think?" Deacon referred to Virginia.

"Deacon, that is my momma you're talkin' about like that." Rayna swatted his arm playfully. She knew that he didn't mean anything by it. He and Virginia had a really great relationship and she was thankful for that.

"Do you honestly think she knows about this? If she knew about this, I wouldn't be alive to have this conversation with you right now. She thinks that a tour with Juliette Barnes is the way to go and that she will get her way about how that should happen like she always does. I want to have a backup plan in place just in case this is one of those rare times she doesn't get her way." Watty replied. "And I agree with your husband it is a good possibility that my wife is a witch."

"Well, I can't say that either of you are wrong. I blame pawpaw. He's the one who made her this way. He can be a hard ass when he wants to be." Rayna squinted.

"I want y'all to just get one thing straight I'm a bitch not a witch. If you're gonna call it like it is at least get it right." Virginia let herself in the kitchen door. "I would ask what's going on here, but I'm not sure that I wanna know." She helped herself to a seat at the table.

"Momma, what are you doin' here?" Rayna asked trying her best to sound innocent.

"I had some business to take care of downtown and then I thought I'd stop by to spend some time with my baby girl." Virginia gave her a critical look. She knew that her daughter was up to something and she wasn't sure how much trouble that was going to cause yet.

"I'm never gonna turn down spendin' time with one of my best girls. Even if you are here damn near every day." Rayna tried not to squirm under her mother's gaze. She had never had any problem doing things behind her father's back, but she didn't share the same thoughts when it came to her mother.

Virginia turned to look at Deacon. "Deacon, what are my husband and your wife plottin'?"

Deacon was a smart man and he wasn't about to lie to his mother-in-law. "Well, Watty and Rayna both seem to think that it would be a good idea for us to go out on tour together doin' a stripped down version of our songs. He was thinkin' some smaller venues."

Rayna glared at her husband, but she stayed silent. He knew from just that look that he was in big trouble later.

"Not small venues, Watty. Stadiums, they need to be playing stadiums. They can do a little stripped down version in the middle of the show, but that's not the way to go for the whole show. This would be perfect this is the kind of show that men would buy tickets to and actually go to with their wives. They could actually co-headline it would be pretty perfect." Virginia said after she thought it over for a minute.

Watty stroked his chin thoughtfully. "That would work, but she would have to write new material. You know that her last album didn't do the best."

Virginia gestured in between Rayna and Deacon. "These two can knock out hit songs the way some people change sex partners. That shouldn't be a problem."

Rayna reached over and took Deacon's hand. "I just love it how they talk about us like we aren't sittin' right here."

"Darlin', I don't think either them know that we are in the room right now." Deacon leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You two have no room to talk you're the same damn way." Virginia disengaged from Watty long enough to comment.

"Momma, what do you think about this tour?" Rayna greatly valued her mother's opinion.

"I think it's a good plan b in case this tour with Juliette doesn't work out. Deacon's last tour and album were both a huge success, but like Watty said yours barely went gold. Normally you two tourin' together would be like a license to print money. My concern is that if you two do this tour together that it's not going to bring in a new fan base for you the way it would if you were pullin' in Juliette's tween and teen fans. If anyone could make it work it would be the two of you." Virginia gave her, her thoughts on the matter.

"Babe, what do you think?" Rayna looked to her husband.

"I think that you should do whatever is gonna be the best for you. Is technically supposed to be my year to tour? Yes. But, not tourin' this year won't hurt me. I can put out the album I just finished and do some shows close to home. Darlin', I don't need the superstar thing the way you do. I would be fine just playin' my songs at little places like the Bluebird. You should be playin' stadium shows. If this all went away for me tomorrow, I would be ok as long as I still had you and our daughters." Deacon held her hands and looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"Just when I think I can't love you anymore I do. So, what do you say we do the tour this year if the tour with Juliette falls through, but we for sure do it next year when we both have albums out and are hopefully in a better place?" Rayna suggested to him.

"That sounds like a great idea. I promise you that we will be fine. I will come out and visit you every chance I get." Deacon kissed her cheek.

"It's settled then. Ray-Ray, you need to have Bucky call Glenn and set it up." Virginia told her.

"I will. I'm also gonna give that girl a word of warnin' if she thinks she's gonna go sniffin' 'round my baby brother." Rayna rolled her eyes.

"The boy is a hound dog he don't need you to protect him." Deacon laughed.

"You've got that right. He is his uncle's nephew. In all the time I knew Jeremiah he always had girls hanging off him." Watty observed.

Virginia had to laugh at that. "My big brother did have a way with the ladies."

"Is Ridge that much like him?" Rayna asked.

"Jeremiah could have never had a son anymore like him than Ridge is. Everyone thinks I named him after daddy, but I named him for his uncle. No one else was gonna do it. So, he's Jeremiah Stoneridge Virgil Jaymes the sixth." Virginia answered her.

"I'm not sure that Vince and my influence help him any." Deacon laughed.

"Honey, I know all about how women like to throw themselves at you and Vince. Shelby is even less amused by it than I am. How many times did you have to pull off Vince when she was beatin' the hell outta him?" Rayna laughed with him.

"You have no worries I only have eyes for you. Vince on the other hand has to be watched closely." Deacon shrugged his shoulders.

"So, speakin' of Vince. Deacon, if you're not gonna tour this year would you mind lendin' your wife your drummer?" Virginia asked.

"I'm gonna need my drummer if I'm gonna tour 'round town. Vince and Shelby on the same stage isn't a great idea. I'll have him put out some feelers and see if he can find a drummer. If he can't then I will find a way to make due." Deacon replied.

"That sounds like a good idea, babe. Thank you for bein' so understandin' 'bout this." Rayna rewarded him with his kiss.

"You know that I can't refuse you a thing that you ask me for. You're the love of my life I only wanna make you happy." Deacon smiled against her lips. "That bein' said I have to go meet Vince down at Sound Check. We really do have a gig tonight."

"You know the girls and I will be there." Rayna assured him.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will be." Deacon winked at her.

"You know that the only thing I like better than seein' you on stage is bein' on stage with you." Rayna smirked at him.

Deacon smirked back at her. "You know that no one else knows what you like on stage the way I do."

"Alright, that is enough outta both of you. I am her momma and I already know more about what goes on between the two of you than I want to." Virginia snorted in disgust.

"That's because you two have such a great relationship. You tell each other things that a normal mother and daughter wouldn't. Hell, I talk more to you than a normal son-in-law talks to his mother-in-law. Though, in my defense you made the monster I'm married to and you're the only one who can deal with her sometimes." Deacon moved out of the way to dodge the blows he knew Rayna was sure to send his way.

"I don't want to hear you talk 'bout my baby girl with a spoiled as you have my oldest granddaughter." Virginia arched her eyebrow at him.

"For as much as Maddie looks and acts like me she can be just like Rayna sometimes. When she was little it was easier to give her, her way than it was to hear her throw a fit 'bout it." Deacon retorted.

Rayna glared at him playfully. "He has Maddie spoiled rotten and there is no doubt about that, but Daphne is the daddy's girl. She thinks that the sun comes up every day because he makes it so. They have such a tight bond that no one can break and I love it. After the way things went down with daddy when I was younger I wanted that for my daughters. I couldn't have picked a better man to father my children if I tried."

"I will agree with you on that one. I've always said that I couldn't have picked a better husband for you and father for my grandchildren if I'd picked him myself. I never wanted her to marry one of those little boys from Belle Meade they wouldn't have been able to handle her strong personality the way you can." Virginia added.

Deacon looked down at the table and blushed bright red. "I will never see why y'all women in this family feel that way 'bout me. I don't see myself like that."

"Darlin', I wouldn't have married you at eighteen if you weren't good enough for me. You may not always see it, but you are too good for me sometimes. I know that I'm not the easiest person in this world to deal with." Rayna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Ray. It's as simple as that. That's why I do everythin' I do for you." Deacon smiled happily.

"I love you too, babe." Rayna kissed his cheek again.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 10

Virginia stopped by Sound Check to see how things were going with the new album she was supposed to be working on. "Hey, Doll Baby, how's it goin'?"

Rayna looked up from the yellow legal pad in front of her. "Things are goin' right now. I'm tryin' to get in the right frame of mind to write and it's not workin' out so well. I wanna know what I wanna say with this album before I have Deacon come in and help me write songs." She explained to her mother.

"I know what that's like. Do you have any idea who you'd want to produce this album?" Virginia inquired.

"This may sound crazy, but I was thinkin' Liam McGuinnis. He could really bring out somethin' new in me." Rayna replied.

"You know this is gonna piss the label off." Virginia pointed out to her.

"I know, but I'm their top grossing artist. They are gonna do what it takes to keep me happy." Rayna shrugged her shoulders. She did what she wanted to what the label bigwigs thought be damned.

"You're a pain in my ass and that is how I know you're mine." Virginia bent over and kissed the top of her head.

"Like you said I come by it honestly." Rayna chuckled.

"That you do. I will have Bucky take your request to the label and we will go from there. Like you said they are gonna do what it takes to keep you happy." Virginia retorted.

"What kinda trouble are two of my favorite ladies gettin' up to this time of day?" Ridge walked in dressed in the uniform of a Davidson County Sherriff's Deputy. There was more to him than met the eye. He may have came off as a rich playboy, but he was anything, but that.

"All the trouble there is to get into you know that." Virginia smirked at him.

"What are you doin' here and why are you still in your uniform?" Rayna greeted him with a hug.

"I just wanted to stop by and see my favorite sister before I headed over to the charity thing you two pawned off on me. It's not enough that I'm a deputy and I do what I can for the community. I shouldn't have to deal with the politics that come with bein' a Jaymes too." Ridge groaned.

"Honey, it's one little family charity event. I think you can handle it. I keep you well kept with anythin' you could ever want. When I ask you to do me a favor I don't wanna hear you say no." Virginia smiled at him sweetly.

"You're aware that I'm a grown man who can take care of himself, right?" Ridge arched his eyebrow at her.

"Ridge, you're a deputy. You don't make anywhere near enough to keep yourself in the lifestyle you're used to even with the added income of the rodeo." Virginia pointed out to him.

"Did you hear this? The woman that gave birth to me is talkin' to me like that." Ridge clutched his chest like he had been hurt.

"She makes a point, but don't worry, baby boy, if she ever cuts you off you know that I will happily give you Deacon's credit card. He doesn't have momma's kinda money, but it would be enough to keep you goin'." Rayna joked with him.

"That's enough outta both of ya. I would never cut you off and you know it. There ain't nothin' that you could do so bad that I wouldn't always be there for ya." Virginia hugged him tightly.

"I better get goin' then. When my beloved momma asks me for somethin' there's no way I can tell her no even though I know I'm gonna hate it." Ridge gave her a thousand-watt smile.

"That's my good boy." Virginia smiled and patted his cheek.

"You better run now that you've heard her tell you how good you are." Rayna shooed him away.

"I hear y'all I'm goin'. Rayna, you and Tandy owe me for this. I'm not momma's only child." Ridge pointed out to her.

"You're momma's only child who is willin' to do this. We all know that Tandy is more of a Wyatt and I get outta these rich people fund raisers every chance I get." Rayna shot him a sweet smile.

"I gotta get goin'. You women run my life and I allow it to happen just so I can keep gettin' my allowance." Ridge kissed them both on the cheek before he left.

"That boy is somethin' else. Sometimes I'm thankful I only have one son and other times I think my life would be easier if I had three sons instead of two daughters and a son." Virginia shook her head.

"Momma, I'm right here. I don't need to hear you talk 'bout how difficult girls are to raise. When you do that you me think it's ok to wish I rather have two sons instead of two daughters." Rayna laughed.

"Now, that you mention it I happen to think that you and Deacon would both be adorable with a son." Virginia said to get a rise out of her.

"Don't you start in on me too. Deacon has been on me to give him another baby and I have been puttin' him off since Daphne was born. I know how badly he wants a son, but I don't know that I want to take the time off that comes with havin' another baby. That's one of the main reasons I haven't had a third child yet. I'm thinkin' that's gonna be the cost of this tour." Rayna rambled.

"Darlin', that is between you and him. I will let you work out the details of that yourselves." Virginia could only laugh.

"Let's just hope the one boy we do have in this family does the job we sent him to do." Rayna was a little worried that her little brother would do something to mess up.

* * *

"Y'all help me give a big Nashville welcome to the sponsor of today's event Mr. Ridge Jaymes." A woman announced Ridge.

Ridge stepped up to the mic dressed in a denim shirt and jeans with a cowboy hat perched atop his head. His silver belt buckle sparkled in the sunlight. "Hey, y'all, thanks for comin' out today. It means so much to me and my family. This is a cause near and dear to our hearts. I myself am a veteran of Iraq and Afghanistan. My grandfather served in the second world war. My uncle gave his life in the jungles of Vietnam. So, if we can in some small way do somethin' to give back to all the vets out there we are happy to open our wallets. Y'all have a good time and don't be afraid to pull out those check books."

"Well, you really do it all don't you?" Juliette walked up to him once he stepped down from the podium.

"Juliette, thanks for comin'. I'm always happy to see someone else come out to support a cause that means so much to me." Ridge greeted her.

"I'm happy to do what I can to support the cause." She replied with a flirty smile.

He put his arm around her when a photographer asked for a photo of them together. "What are you doin' here? I'm very passionate 'bout this and I don't even wanna be here right now. I got roped into it 'cause no other Jaymes was available. That's hard to believe since there are so damn many of us."

"I need to do a little image rehab. My publicist over there thought it would be a good idea for me to show up here today. The only thing people care about as much as they care about animals is veterans. You're a regular golden boy aren't ya? Rodeo cowboy, cop, and soldier." She teased him.

"Marine, I'm a Marine not a soldier. I want you to get that one thing right. I heard a thing or two 'bout the trouble you managed to get yourself into. Do I need to put you in handcuffs to scare you straight?" He joked back with her.

She put her hand on his chest. "I'd be happy to let you use your cuffs on me just not to scare me straight."

"Didn't I tell you once already that your usual tactics weren't gonna work on me? I'm used to dealin' with difficult women and you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that if you wanna see what I look like under my clothes." He arched his eyebrow at her.

"Who said anythin' 'bout me wantin' to see what you look like under your clothes? If I wanted to see that I would just stalk your Twitter account. Someone is mighty fond of postin' shirtless pictures of himself." She winked.

"It sounds like you already had a look at my Twitter account and liked what you saw." He smirked.

"I didn't hate it." She bit her lip.

"Hey, Ridge, where's that good for nothin' granddaddy of yours today?" An older man came up and shook his hand.

"Hey, Bill, I have no clue where that man is and I don't bother tryin' to keep tabs on him. He's always on the go. Part of me thinks this is his passive aggressive way of gettin' me to give up bein' a cowboy and cop and to come home and run the empire. I like drinkin', ridin' bulls, and chasin' skirts way too much for that." Ridge shook his hand and laughed.

"Hell, son, you could do that and still run the empire. You truly earn that roman numeral at the end of your name. If your Uncle Jeremiah was still with us he'd probably on wife number six by now." Bill patted him on the back.

"I've heard that a time or two. I never met the man, but I look just like him and apparently I act just like him. That bein' said I am my momma's son and I'm far too wild to ever settle down to run the empire." Ridge gave him a huge smile.

"Ms. Barnes, you'll have to forgive my rudeness. Bill Temple, it's a pleasure." Bill took her hand and kissed it.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Temple." Juliette smiled at him.

"You better watch out for this boy right here. I've known him since he was a little bitty thing and he's always had a way with the ladies. You might wanna protect his virtue while he's around." Bill laughed. "I'll leave y'all to it. It was good to see you. Ridge, you tell your granddaddy that I will be more than happy to kick his ass at the shooting range."

"I'll pass that along." Ridge threw him a mock salute.

"What did he mean when he said you earned the roman numerals at the end of you name?" Juliette asked him.

"Jeremiah Stoneridge Virgil Jaymes the sixth. There are five other men in my family who came before me who had that name." Ridge gave her his full name.

"Wow, that is a mouthful. How do y'all keep from gettin' confused?" She asked.

"Well, there's only me and my pawpaw left now. It used to be me, him, and his daddy. They called my great-granddaddy Jerry or Jeremiah, my pawpaw is Virgil, my uncle was Jeremiah, and I am Ridge. Unless I'm in trouble and then it's Stoneridge. If I'm in a little more trouble it's Jeremiah Stoneridge. I know I've fucked up when the Virgil gets added on." He answered her.

"Do I wanna know how they got Ridge outta that?" She teased.

"Momma was gonna go with Jeremiah, but the first time Deacon picked me up he said 'Hey, Ridge, it's gonna be fun havin' a little brother.' And the name stuck." He explained to her.

"You really worship him don't you?" She could see the love and admiration in his eyes when he talked about his brother-in-law.

"He's my big brother of course, I do. He's been a huge important part of my life. Like I said he was the person to ever hold me after I was born. He taught me how to play guitar, how to talk to girls, and he gave me my first beer." He replied.

"You are an interestin' guy, Ridge, I think I'd like to know more." She looked up at him.

"Maybe that can be arranged." He winked at her.

* * *

"Hello, family," Rayna walked into the living room.

Deacon, Maddie, and Daphne were sitting there playing guitar together.

"Hey, babe, welcome home. We were startin' to wonder if you were gonna be back before bedtime." Deacon stood up and gave her a kiss.

Rayna wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do you have these little people doin'? Skippin' out on their schoolwork to make music. It was ok to do that with me, but I think we need our children to get an education."

"We are havin' daddy-daughter time. We already did homework and now we are playin' some music while we wait for dinner." Deacon rubbed his nose against hers.

"What's for dinner?" Rayna smiled against his lips.

"My specialty. We ordered Chinese food and we are waitin' on it to get here." Deacon muttered against her lips.

"You know that's one of my favorites." Rayna played with the hair on the back of his neck. She couldn't help thinking that he was due for a haircut.

"Oh, I know. I remember when we were livin' in that little ol' apartment with Vince and Shelby and we'd have Chinese food nights. Sometimes your momma would come over to eat with us and play music. I mean those were the days. I didn't think we could be any happier and then we had babies and our lives were complete." Deacon thought back.

"Those were good times." Rayna agreed with him.

* * *

Nashville 1988

"Babe, if you get up and get me another beer while you're up I will get you another eggroll." Deacon bartered with his girlfriend.

"I think that can be arranged." Rayna went to the fridge and grabbed three beers. "Shelby, you need anythin' while I'm up?"

"I'm good, Ray." Shelby replied.

Rayna walked over and put the beers down on the table. "There's one for Deacon, one for Vince, and one for you, momma." She reclaimed her seat next to Deacon.

"This is why I tolerate you and let you live here part time." Vince grinned up at her.

"Vince, you're a pig and I can't stand you most of the time." Rayna rolled her eyes.

"Vince, leave that girl alone. One of these days she is gonna flip out on you and ain't none of us gonna stop her." Shelby shook her head at her boyfriend. She didn't know why she stayed with him most of the time he acted just like a teenager.

"Thanks, Doll Baby. I keep tryin' to keep up with these boys and I will be callin' one of daddy's drivers to get me home. I love y'all, but I refuse to stay the night in this hellhole unless I have to." Virginia spoke up. "And, Vince, I would be mindful of what I said to her if I were you. That girl is just like me when she wants to be. When she finally loses it on you it ain't gonna be pretty at all." She warned the young man. She was very fond of Vince. He was one hell of a musician and he was the kind of person that her daughter needed to be exposed to after Lamar had kept her locked up in an ivory tower for years to keep her from people he thought were undesirable.

"Now, Miss Virginia, you know that that wouldn't be any fun for me. If I didn't try to get a rise outta Ray every time we're together she would start to think that there is somethin' wrong with me." Vince flashed her an innocent grin.

"Vince, don't try to bullshit a bullshitter. You don't know how to behave like a civilized person and that is why we have to have these family dinners here instead of out in public like normal people." Virginia laughed at him.

"Virginia, don't laugh at him he isn't funny. When you laugh at him he thinks that means you approve of his bad behavior." Shelby told her.

"Who says I don't?" Virginia arched her eyebrow.

"There ain't much she don't approve of. The only thing she's ever asked of me is that I don't send her daughter home pregnant. So far I have kept up my end of the bargain." Deacon chimed in. He opened the beer Rayna had brought him and took a long pull off of it.

Rayna's face turned bright red and she looked down at the floor. "Momma, tell me you didn't say that to him. I love him I don't want you chasin' him off."

"Rayna, I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but that boy is crazy about you and he isn't goin' anywhere." Virginia pointed out to her.

"I don't think I've ever met another momma as cool as yours before, Rayna." Shelby observed.

"She's a country music superstar. She is not a normal momma. There is nothin' that I can't say to her. I mean she still has all those pesky rules and stuff that normal parents do, but I know I can tell her anythin' and she's not gonna turn her back on me. If Deacon and I ever have kids I wanna be the same way. I don't ever want my child to be afraid to tell me anythin." Rayna replied.

"That ain't gonna be for a long time if ever. You'd be a great momma, Ray, but I wouldn't be no good as a daddy." Deacon did a full body shake. The thought of having kids scared the shit out of him. He'd had a horrible father and because of that he didn't know the first thing about being one.

"Deacon Claybourne, despite what my ex and my other daughter think of you, you are a damn good man. You're the kind of man I would be honored to have as a son-in-law. I know that any grandchildren that you and Rayna give me would be damn lucky to have you as a daddy. That bein' said, you're right. You two don't need to think 'bout havin' babies for a long ass time." Virginia told him.

"Thanks, Virginia," Deacon rewarded her with a small smile. Rayna and her mother both had a way of building him up even when he thought the worst of himself.

"Enough of this chick flick bullshit. Let's get out the guitars and play some music. We don't invite the rulin' queen of country music over here just 'cause she's Rayna's momma. We invite her over here to learn from her. I mean, man, she was friends with Patsy Cline. She's got stories to tell." Vince put an end to all the serious conversation.

"I like the sound of that. Vince, get them guitars and lets get this party started." Virginia ordered him.

* * *

Deacon was cleaning up the kitchen while Rayna took a call from Bucky. He was finishing up wiping down the counter when she finally hung up. "What did Bucky want? I know he didn't call to tell you that I did anythin' wrong. I have been a perfect angel of a client for him lately."

"That call wasn't about you. If he were tellin' on you he would have called momma. He called to tell me that Juliette's people have called him and they are talking about what a tour with the two of us would look like." Rayna corrected his false assumption.

Deacon nodded his head thoughtfully. "So, I guess we are gonna have to take a rain check on the tour we were gonna do together."

"Yeah, I think so, hon. I know that you're not thrilled by the prospect of bein' the one left behind this year again, but I really need this." She cupped his cheek with her hand gently.

"I know that you need this. You ain't gotta tell me that. I know how badly you need this and just what this means to you. Like I told you, you need all this hoopla I don't. I also ain't gotta have a multi-million-dollar tour to put out a new album. I can do my work from here with the girls just fine if that's what's gotta be. I just don't like missin' you. When I set up my tours they allow for multiple breaks for me to be with my family. The label doesn't work with you when it comes to that. They book you solid and you have no time. I would really like for us to have another baby. We don't have time for that if you're out on the road all year." He spoke from his heart. He'd learned a long time ago if they weren't honest with each other things got more difficult than they needed to be.

She sighed. "Hun, I know that you desperately want another baby. You don't have to say it for me to know it's true. I know I'm not as young as I used to be and we don't have the time we used to have, but if you can wait a year for me to be done with this tour then I would be happy to give you another baby. Deac, I know that you want a son. You love those two little girls very deeply and they are so lucky to have you, but I can see how much you want a boy to bond with and to have the relationship you missed out on with your father."

"I do want that badly. I ain't sayin' that I won't ever be happy if I don't have a son. And I'm not sayin' that I don't love my girls more than life, but it would be nice. Those two little girls are just like you when they go fishin' with me they won't touch the bait or the fish. I just would like a child who wants to go huntin' and fishin' with me. I ain't sayin' it has to be a boy, I would just like one that's not so girly they think anythin' slimly and crawly is gross." He admitted.

"So, if I agree to give you another baby will you promise not to make a big deal outta me doin' this tour without you?" She bargained with him.

"Darlin', I'm already on board with you doin' this tour. You ain't gotta give me a baby in exchange for me lettin' you do the thing I know you love. If you wanna have a baby 'cause you want another baby with me then I'm on board with that too, but I won't take it as some consolation prize." He retorted.

She put both her hands on his cheeks and kissed him deeply. "This is why I love you so damn much."

He pressed his hips against hers. "I love you so damn much 'cause you are the light of my life and the mother of my children. I love those little girls with my whole heart, but I love 'em even more 'cause they are yours."

"I feel the same way. I would love them to distraction 'cause they are my babies, but I love them even more than that 'cause you are their daddy." She chuckled.

"They are the perfect combination of us. Maddie is without a doubt mine. She's like me in a lot of ways. She even has my hair color and my personality to an extent. But, that Daphne, she is my soul mate. I don't mean that in a gross way I just mean we love the same music and the same food and the same tv shows. We connect in a way that Maddie and I don't." He told her.

"I agree with you. Maddie is you in personality and temperament, but Daphne is more like you than anyone realizes. She may be the spittin' image of your momma, but she has a man sized appetite just like yours. I've seen her throw down on food just like you do." She loved that she could see so much of the man she loved in their daughters.

"Good lord, I know. Daphne can put the food away. I will never forget the time we were down in New Orleans and she managed to keep up with me and Ridge. She ate a twelve-ounce steak, eighteen shrimp, a pound of crab legs, and a lobster tail. I thought for sure she was gonna be sick, but she took it like a champ." He laughed.

"She's a Cajun like her daddy." She teased him.

"I will have you know that I'm only half Cajun." He corrected her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just love when I see that part of you come out. That's where you and Maddie got the horrible temper." She just had to kiss him.

He kissed her over and over and he rubbed his crotch against hers. "Mhmm,"

"Don't you dare try to take me right here and now. Those girls of ours are still awake. This isn't like when we were kids and we could do it all over the house and not get caught." She warned him.

"Then you better come with me up to bedroom." He swept her up into his arms and carried her upstairs. Their chores could wait until later. He wanted to be with his wife in the biblical sense and that couldn't wait another moment.

Rayna giggled loudly. She loved that after over twenty years of marriage that they still couldn't keep their hands off each other. He had been her first and she was glad that he would be her last.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. With all of us having to stay indoors I hope to get all my stories updated. I'm sorry for the long wait on this one. Until next time please review.


End file.
